Artists
by MangaMamma
Summary: AU Heero has found his artistic inspiration in Wufei but he's camera shy. 1x5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

_**A/N: as mentioned in another story, I have many Gundam stories languishing on the sidelines so I've decided to post them and get some feedback to see if I'm wasting my time with them. So if you would be so kind as to read and let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**_

**Artists**

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy, it was a pleasure meeting with you and I'm sure we can work together to publish a beautiful book of your work."

Heero nodded and smiled as he shook hands, glad he had Relena with him to deal with the pleasantries.

"And it was such a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Saito. I look forward to your call. And good luck with your daughter's recital. I'm sure she'll do splendidly."

"Thank you, Miss. Relena, that's sweet of you to say."

Heero turned away slightly, letting his eyes roam over the expansive office space as Relena and the publisher started talking animatedly about music. He liked the overall color scheme but wrinkled his nose at the large painting on the wall. _I doubt the same person who chose the colors chose that garish painting. And what's with all the flowers? Are they even real_?

As he continued to occupy himself his eyes fell upon two people emerging from a nearby office. The first man was small, mousy, but he had a kind face and Heero instantly wished he were dealing with that man instead of the one flirting with Relena.

As Heeo moved his attention to the second man, everything around him faded away. The only thing he saw was a tall, elegant gentleman with honey colored skin and shiny ebony hair that was pulled back tightly. He wore gold rimmed glasses and his clothes were simple, but even from his distance, Heero could see they were fine quality. The tan pants looked tailored and the black turtleneck fit his torso perfectly, being fitted without looking tight. _Who is that? He must be a writer. Maybe I should ask Mr. Saito if he knows----_

"And no matter how many times I've set him up, he just won't settle down."

"Artists are very sensitive souls."

Relena and the publisher turned to look at Heero. The publisher's face was full of pity while Relena's was more frustrated. _Maybe not_. Heero rolled his eyes and turned away from the meddling duo and started to wander in a vague, meandering way towards the two men. _If she set me up with someone who looked like him it would be a different story_.

Just as Heero was getting close enough to interrupt their conversation, the two men smiled, shook hands and his ebony haired vision disappeared around a corner. Without thinking Heero went after him, but as he turned the corner he saw an elevator door closing, taking the mysterious man with it. _Damn it_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what were you and Mr. Saito speaking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much. Just casual pleasantries."

Heero kept his gaze out the car widow as Relean drove them back to his apartment, missing her dubious look as he recalled the recent conversation with Saito.

"There was a man just a moment ago. Tall, dark hair, glasses. Apparently meeting with someone in your office."

"Hmmm…..oh, it's possible you saw Chang Wufei. Was he with a short man in a grey suit?"

Heero thought about what the other man was wearing and seemed to recall a drab color.

"Yes."

"Definitely Chang. He's one of our most gifted and popular writers."

"I thought I recognized him. I'd love to meet him. Do you think he'd be interested in a gallery opening?"

Mr. Saito brightened up and Heero thought his smile would split his face.

"Mr. Chang _loves_ art of all kinds. I think he'd enjoy it immensely."

"Good. I'll send you the tickets and you'll give them to him. And no need to say who they're from. It's just a token of my appreciation of his work."

Heero smiled at Mr. Saito's eagerness to keep his name a secret. _That poor man has no adventure in his life. He probably thinks this is great intrigue. Then again, maybe it will be_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero was barely listening to the overdressed woman before him. He smiled and nodded as she chattered on, but what he really wanted to hear was the sound of the voice of the man across the room. _He came. And gods, he looks even better_. Heero admired the man dressed in black pants and a fitted navy button up shirt that was tucked and unbuttoned just enough. And better yet, he was alone. _I've got to get over there_.

Heero bowed and abruptly excused himself and headed in a straight, determined line.

"So what do you think?"

Wufei swallowed the wine in his mouth and answered the deep voice beside him while keeping his gaze on the photo before him. He didn't like the pretentious art crowd at the gallery so he was trying not to leave himself open to conversation. _Why did Sally have to be late_?

"I like his earlier work better. They're more expressive. Emotional."

It was then Wufei turned to the person standing next to him, a polite smile on his face which immediately fell when he saw the sparkling cerulean eyes and crooked smirk.

"Unfortunately I agree with you." Heero saw the lips slightly part in a silent gasp and the honey colored cheeks acquire a rosy tint and his smile grew. "Heero Yuy. And you are?"

"Feeling very sheepish." Wufei let out a shaky laugh. "Um, Chang Wufei. And believe it or not I am an admirer of yours."

"You mentioned my earlier work. How did you come across it?"

Heero assumed Wufei was like most people, coming across his earlier work only after discovering his more recent, mainstream work.

"When I first came to this city I stumbled upon this great little bookstore café and there was a picture on the wall that caught my eye."

Heero chuckled and turned back to look out over the crowd, drinking from his water bottle. _So he's just like all the others_.

"What's so funny?"

"_On the QT_, right?"

"Y…yes."

"Was it a picture of some angelic little blonde holding a flower?"

"No. Although I do know that picture as well."

Heero turned back to Wufei, his brows knit in confusion. Whenever someone mentioned his earlier work, or a publication did a piece on him and printed examples of his work, that picture was always there. He used to be very proud of the picture but the overwhelming attention it received tainted his feelings for it.

"The one that caught my eye was the picture of a man lying on a chaise, reading a book. He looks so peaceful and….I don't know…warm. Whenever I look at it I just want to crawl into the picture and join him."

Heero listened to the shy confession and suddenly felt an intense force drawing him to the man standing with him. _I have never felt something so strong so instantly like this before. Not even with…_. Heero's face softened and he offered a small smile, his voice suddenly wistful.

"Yeah, he has that affect on people."

"You mean the model?"

"He's a friend. I didn't use models back then."

"What made you change your policy?"

Heero scoffed and turned his attention back to the picture before them.

"Money."

He took another sip of water to wash the bad taste that still lingered from his decision. _But I had to. I couldn't let his dream die. It was my fault for talking him into it to begin with_.

"Upon suggestion of my friend and now publicist I began working with fashion magazines and the like. The result is what you see before you."

Wufei heard the bitterness in Heero's voice and wondered why, if he was as dissatisfied with his work as he seemed, did he continue? _I understand the money thing. But surely he can afford to do his own thing now_.

Wanting the focus off of him and back to his quarry, Heero changed the subject.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer."

"Ah, a fellow starving artist."

Wufei chuckled and raised his wine glass to Heero's bottle of water in salute.

"I do well enough."

"Well, I've shown you mine, now you have to show me yours."

Wufei's cheeks became warm and he stared at Heero with his cavalier smirk and sparkling eyes and knew he was in trouble. _Where the hell is Sally_?!

"E-excuse me?"

"Your writing."

"My….oh, yes."

Wufei let a nervous chuckle through and took a much needed sip of his wine, turning his attention forward to the artwork displayed. He had to find a polite way to escape Heero before he made a complete fool of himself. He could feel every fiber of his being calling out for the man next to him. _What is wrong with me? I'm acting like some hormonal teenager_!

"Heero, there you are! You're being rude to your other guests."

Heero rolled his eyes at the sound of the admonishing voice, turning away from the new arrival who immediately placed herself between Heero and Wufei, a brilliant smile in place.

"Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft. I'm Heero's publicist."

"H-hello. Chang Wufei."

As relieved as he was for an opening to escape Heero, the friendly blonde woman was making him nervous, standing very close and smiling too broadly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Chang. I hope you're enjoying the gallery."

Wufei took a step back and managed a polite smile now that he wasn't practically nose to nose with Relena.

"I am."

"Have you seen the statue exhibit yet?"

"No, I---"

"Oh, well then you simply _must_." Relena hooked her arm into Wufei's and the pair turned to face Heero who was scowling. "Sorry to steal him away, Heero, but I do believe that Ms. Fuji is waiting for you." Relena pointed to a tall, sleek beauty with long black hair dressed in a slinky black dress. Wufei had to keep from cringing. _She looks like she wants to eat Heero alive_.

"Relena, I told you not---"

Relena leaned into Heero and her cheery polite voice dropped and she whispered harshly, her smile fading in her impatience.

"And I've told you, it's all part of the game. I can only represent you so much. You must interact with buyers and critics."

Relena exhaled sharply and returned her attention to Wufei, her happy demeanor back in place.

"Shall we, Mr. Chang?"

Heero watched helplessly as Relena led Wufei away. _Damn it, Relena_. Heero sighed and just as he was about to turn and face the woman Relena had indicated, he felt a hand sliding over his shoulder. He started and turned to see green eyes fixed on him, accompanied by an almost feral smile.

"Ms. Kurasawa. How nice to see you again."

"Heero, how many times have I told you? Call me Fuji."

The woman stepped into Heero and regarded him with half lidded eyes, turning just before their lips would have touched and looked up at the photograph in front of them.

"You have such an eye for the human body, Heero." To emphasize her statement, she leaned back into Heero. _Damn it, Relena_!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

_**The gallery show continues……**_

**Artists**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei had managed to detach Relena from his arm when two other women approached and the trio began talking and laughing, leaving Wufei to stealthily make his escape. He started to slowly make his way back to the front of the gallery where the party for Heero's pieces was being held, enjoying the quiet time to peruse the other artwork. _Maybe I should just call Sally and tell her to forget coming. By the time she gets here the party will practically be over. Also, that means I can go home_.

Wufei debated for a few more minutes and then pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sally's number. One ring, two rings and then Wufei became aware of mirror sounds coming from the distance_. Is it possible_?

Wufei snapped the phone shut and walked towards the next section of the gallery. He rounded the corner to find Sally standing there, drink in hand and smile in place.

"Hey there, Wufei. Sorry I'm so late. Why were you just calling me?"

"Glad you could make it. I was calling to cancel."

Sally's smile morphed into a frown and she put her one available hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?"

Wufei sighed and Sally hooked her arm in his and began leading him back to the front of the gallery.

"These people are just so phony and then I was kidnapped by Yuy's publicist so she could sacrifice him to this she wolf."

Without realizing it, Wufei had shivered at the mention of the slinky woman eyeing up Heero. Sally continued until they were back to the front of the gallery and then she leaned into Wufei's ear as she admired a photograph of a model done up to look like a Bird Of Paradise. It was very well done, the color sharp, the few pieces of clothing the girl was allowed to wear blended superbly with her mostly painted body.

"So you met Yuy? What's he like?"

Wufei sighed and looked around the expansive room, not interested in the art on the wall anymore. He really did want to leave, but now that Sally was here, he couldn't. She had been looking forward to getting out and doing something for the first time in months.

"He's, uh…..well…..he's like that."

Sally looked in the direction in which Wufei had nodded and saw a man with wild chestnut hair flanked on all sides by some manner of smiling woman. He was dressed simply in a pair of tan slacks and a fitted white button up shirt that he had left untucked.

"Now I see why you wanted to come."

"Excuse me?"

Sally waved off Wufei's indignation with a smile and quiet scoff.

"Oh please, Wufei. You can't fool me. Yuy is gorgeous. You came to gawk."

Wufei stepped into Sally and lowered his voice, hoping she would do the same.

"I came because I like his work."

Sally gazed around at the various mounted pieces of photography.

"I admit he has talent, but this isn't your style."

"But his earlier works are. There are a few hanging in the café I frequent."

"I see."

Sally took a sip of her wine and saw Wufei dart his eyes away and the slightest of color on his cheeks. _You can't fool me, Wufei_.

"Well I say go for it. It's been long enough."

Wufei narrowed his eyes, warning his friend he didn't want to continue their conversation and wasn't surprised when she chuckled and walked away. _Damn woman_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Wufei reappeared in the main gallery, Heero kept a close eye on him, following his movements as he roamed the gallery with a woman he didn't recognize. He noted that she had an arm hooked into Wufei's and a few times he'd caught them speaking rather closely. _Did he just meet this woman here? Or is it a date? Although she wasn't here when he and I talked earlier_.

As an hour ticked by Heero noted that both Wufei and the woman on his arm were spying on him when they knew the other wasn't looking. _Well now, isn't that interesting_. Heero never acknowledged the woman, but the two times his and Wufei's eyes met, he offered a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Leaving so soon?"

Wufei and Sally stopped walking towards the door and turned to see Heero standing there.

"Yes."

Sally saw the twinge of disappointment in Heero and immediately spoke up, not caring if Wufei got mad at her for interfering or not. _He needs to get back out there_.

"No, he's not leaving, just me."

"Sally, I can't just let you---"

Sally slipped out from Wufei's arm and smiled.

"I'm a big girl, I can get a cab and---"

Wufei reached out and grabbed Sally's hand, hoping his friend would understand his silent plea_. Please don't leave me alone with this man. I'll make a complete fool of myself_. _I'm not ready for this yet._

"Unacceptable. You're ill. I'll take you----"

"Take my car."

Two pairs of shocked eyes looked at Heero but he held his own, seeming completely casual.

"The gallery had a car pick me up. He's parked right outside. I insist you let him take you home if you're feeling sick."

Sally understood immediately and inclined her head to hide the smile she felt escaping while Wufei continued to gape at the unpredictable photographer.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy, that's very generous of you. Goodnight, Wufei. Call me later and tell me all the details, ok?"

Sally leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door with Heero who walked her to the car and gave instructions to the driver before returning to Wufei.

"Shall we?"

"Thank you, Yuy. You didn't have to do that. I should have taken her home myself."

"She didn't see it that way."

"Because she's a stubborn and meddlesome woman."

Heero heard the irritation in Wufei's voice but he also recognized the passionate emotion behind the words. _Is it possible they're involved with each other after all? Did I misread the situation? They seemed close but not like they were on a date_.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since college."

"Wow, that's a pretty long time not to be married by now."

Wufei almost spit out the wine he had just sipped and managed to swallow it before choking out a response.

"M-married? What makes you think…?"

Heero smiled as he pat Wufei on the back, amused at his response and delighted to have his theory reaffirmed.

"I just asked you how long you and Sally were together. What did you think I meant?"

"Sally and I are just friends."

Wufei noticed the broad smile on Heero's face and his eyes narrowed as he straightened up and took a step back from Heero, his voice now very serious.

"If you're thinking of pursuing her I'll warn you right now. She's bossy, opinionated, keeps horrible hours, and can't cook."

Heero chuckled and took a long drink from his water bottle before turning his attention back to Wufei.

"Thanks for the warning. But she's not my type."

Wufei felt a wave of relief wash over him and he took another sip of his wine as he admonished himself for feeling jealous of a man he didn't even know and had no plans of knowing. _I need to get out of here_.

"I really should go. You are the main attraction here and there are people you should be talking to."

"But I only want to talk with you."

Wufei opened his mouth to say something but just then Heero's eyes darted away to look elsewhere and Wufei turned to follow his gaze, finding the woman from before gazing at Heero. _Wow. Can't get more obvious than that_. _How can women act like that? It's so coarse_.

Wufei returned his attention to Heero who was smiling at the woman. He offered a nod and Wufei turned back to see the woman looking very pleased. When Wufei turned back to Heero, he found blue eyes studying him and a sly smile wreaking havoc with his insides. _It's just a smile, but_….

"You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Wufei scoffed and took a sip of his wine before answering.

"I want to be here about as much as you."

Heero chuckled and turned away, scanning the crowd. Suddenly he reached out and took Wufei's glass, placing it on a passing waiter's tray and then reached out, clasping hands with Wufei and pulling him towards the door.

"What? Wait---!"

Heero didn't stop until they were not only out the door and on the street, but almost a block away, Wufei protesting and trying to tug himself free the entire time.

"I said…._LET GO_!!"

Wufei grunted and managed to finally pull himself free of Heero's grip and he stood there staring at Heero, disbelieving, while the photographer just stood there amused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I thought you wanted to leave."

"I did but----"

"Then what's the problem?"

Wufei looked back at the bright lights he knew to be the gallery and then back to Heero who still looked unperturbed about the situation. Wufei rubbed his face and took a deep breath and then faced Heero again.

"You realize Relena is going to kill you for ducking out on your own gallery show."

Heero chuckled and matched the smirk being aimed at him.

"She'll get over it."

"So now what?"

"I thought we could get a drink."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't exactly the kind of place Wufei would go to get a drink, but he didn't really mind the atmosphere because his attention was focused on the man sitting next to him. After agreeing to get a drink, Heero and Wufei walked down the block and walked into the first bar they came to.

It was decorated in art deco and neon and the music was rather loud but easily blocked out since it was just a pounding beat. After taking a seat at the bar which was lit from beneath, Wufei looked around to see the same type of pretentious people that were at the gallery.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be here?"

"Hm?"

"This place is filled with people like those from the gallery."

"And what kind of people is that? Keeping in mind that both of us, and Sally were in attendance tonight."

"Hmph. I don't pretend to be something I'm not and spout pretentious nonsense in the hopes of sounding like I know something about art."

"Wow. How do you really feel?"

Wufei felt his cheeks getting warm and he took a drink as a distraction. _This is why I wanted to get away from him. I'm just going to say something to offend him or make myself look foolish. Why the hell did I come with him_?!

"So how did you become a writer?"

Wufei chuckled and bowed his head.

"I was shanghaied."

He took another drink and then turned slightly to make eye contact with Heero, his hand still on his drink.

"I offered to help a friend of mine with his creative writing assignment and ended up pretty much writing the whole thing myself. The idiot turned it in and after the professor read it, he told my friend that he had submitted it to a writing contest being held by the university. So he panicked and told the truth, failing the class, but giving the professor my name."

"So what happened with the contest and the professor?"

"The guy kept pestering me to take writing classes and telling me I was wasting my time doing anything else. I managed to keep him at bay for awhile until I won the contest. Then he became unbearable and wore me down until I finally agreed to submit something for a contest being held by a local publishing company."

"And the second coming of Dickens was born."

Wufei chuckled and took another sip of his drink, noting how his glass was almost empty and yet Heero's was suspiciously full. _How much have I had to drink tonight? A few glasses of wine and this drink. But I haven't eaten anything. I was counting on going out to dinner with Sally afterwards. I wonder if this place has food_?

Wufei craned his neck, looking around at the other patrons sitting at the bar and the surrounding tables, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No food."

"You're hungry?"

"Yeah."

Heero smiled at the needy voice and the almost pouty lips. _My god, he gets even better_. Heero reached out for his drink, threw his head back and drank the whole thing in one serving and slammed it back on the table.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

Before Wufei knew what was happening, he was being dragged by Heero once again out into the cool evening.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Don't worry, it's not far."

Heero slowed his pace so Wufei was now walking by his side and he reveled in the feeling of holding hands with the writer. But his contentment was short-lived as Wufei shyly pulled his had from Heero's and put his hands in his jacket pockets. _I guess that was pushing it considering we just met, but I can't help it. I'm so drawn to this man it's frightening_.

"Here we go."

Heero stopped at a hotdog cart and gestured for two as he reached for his wallet and paid the man.

"Hotdogs?"

"Trust me."

Heero smiled at the vendor and grabbed some napkins as they took a few steps back to eat. And with the first bite Wufei understood why Heero looked so happy to be eating a hotdog. He didn't have much experience with hotdogs, but he'd eaten a few in his lifetime and he couldn't recall them ever tasting this good.

"Wow."

Heero just smiled as he chewed a mouthful, his cheeks puffed out from biting off too much. Wufei just shook his head and held up his hotdog in salute.

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

And so the pair leaned against the brick wall and ate their hotdogs, not really saying much else, but enjoying the company of the person standing next to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei tossed his hotdog wrapper and napkin in the garbage and rejoined Heero who had pushed off the wall and now stood in the middle of the wide city sidewalk. Wufei bowed his head and rocked on his heels as he braced himself to actually do what he'd been telling himself to do all night.

"I have to go."

"I know. I should be getting back too."

Wufei was relieved that Heero didn't try to get him to stay. _I probably would_. He turned towards the street and raised his arm, hailing a cab.

"Come back and let my driver take you home."

"No, thank you. That's nice of you but I'll just take a cab."

Wufei stepped into the street as a cab pulled up. He opened the door and stood there facing Heero who looked a little disappointed.

"You're a very talented man, Heero Yuy, and I was honored to share a hotdog with you."

Heero's face slowly morphed into a smile and Wufei smiled back. _Good. That's the last image I want of him_. Wufei raised his hand in goodbye and then slipped into the cab.

Heero watched until he could no longer distinguish the cab's taillights from the others before heading back to the gallery. _I have to see him again. I can't let tonight be the only night_.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Artists**

**Chapter 3**

"So….who was the guy?"

Heero narrowed his eyes at the platinum blonde sitting across from him. He'd never liked Dorothy but for some unknown reason she and Relena were the closest of friends.

"What guy?"

"The one you were watching all night at the gallery. The one you ignored your guests for and left early with. _That_ guy."

Heero knew Dorothy was smart and as cunning as a shark. There was a reason she was rising so quickly within the marketing firm's executive ranks.

"Just someone I met at the gallery. I used him as an excuse to get out of that smothering den of the immoral."

"That den is your bread and butter, Yuy and don't you forget it. Ms. Fuji was very upset that she couldn't speak with you further."

"I bet she was."

Heero took a sip from his glass and leaned back, looking out into the street scene. The weather was barely warm enough to be sitting outside but the sunshine made it bearable. Heero saw the disapproving and deadly look on Dorothy's face and he sighed.

"Look, this is what I have you and Relena for: to deal with the clients. I'm just the photographer. My job is to take the pictures. You're job is to sell them."

"I know what my job is, Yuy. But you're no letting me do it. You are my _product_ and I have to let people sample the product so they'll buy it. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Heero glared at the heartless blonde and stood up, wishing he didn't believe in not hitting women. _That's what she needs. She needs someone to put her in her place_.

"Heero? Where are you going?"

Heero looked up to see Relena walking towards the table looking worried.

"I'm leaving."

"But we haven't discussed what happened at the gallery the other night."

Heero turned to look at Dorothy who was giving him as cold a glare as he was giving her.

"I've heard enough. I've said my peace." Heero looked to Relena again and his face softened a bit. "I'll call you later."

Relena sat down with a huff and turned to Dorothy with an accusatory look, but the blonde woman just sat there looking annoyed.

"What did you say this time?"

"Nothing but the truth."

"Dorothy, you know Heero will only fight you if you try to bully him."

"He needs to understand what his place is and that he would be nothing without me or you. Where would his precious friends be if we hadn't pushed him? I'll tell you. In the gutter, that's where. We made him, Relena, and it's about time he realize it."

Relena frowned and sat back to look out at the bustling city life. _Heero, why do you keep provoking her like this? You should know how dangerous she really is by now. You put us in a horrible spot at the gallery when you disappeared. And for what? Who was that man? What is he to you for you to take such a risk_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei sat in the soft leather chair, a book in his lap and a cup of steaming tea on the large table in front of him. It was late morning on a Wednesday and Wufei had decided to indulge in a little quiet time at his favorite bookstore café. But he found that he couldn't fall into the comfortable, quiet bliss and lose himself in the book he chose because he kept thinking of a certain photographer whose picture was hanging on the wall opposite him.

He looked up and gazed at the black and white image, his eyes falling to half mast. He really did want to become a part of that picture. _It's so inviting and he looks so peaceful and happy_.

Wufei recalled Heero's surprise at his choice of favorite photograph. _He seemed pleased as well_. Wufei's lips upturned enough for a soft smile as he thought back to the night he met Heero Yuy.

_It's been so long since anyone has piqued my interest. I suppose Sally is right, I have been shutting myself away from the world. But I don't ever want to feel that much pain again. I won't survive_.

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes, his index finger on his right hand absently rubbing at the thumb that no longer wore a copper ring. He still felt the ghostly weight of the ring Duo gave him so long ago. He tried wearing another ring, but it just wasn't the same.

_I still miss you, Duo. I know that wherever you are, you're happy. That was your special gift: you could find happiness in everything. You helped me to find happiness. But now….I think I've forgotten what it feels like. The happiness, the warmth, the feeling of being alive and…..loved. How am I supposed to find my happiness without you_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're being childish."

Heero just scoffed and caught the book sliding across his kitchen counter that his friend just tossed at him. He looked down at the cover which was rather plain with a background of what looked to be orange fog and the vague image of a shadow hidden within. _Inner Demon, huh_?

"Thanks."

"Why do you still refuse to come to the store?"

Heero just shot his friend a look which said the same thing it always did: _I still feel responsible and I'm going to stay away as long as you're doing well. I'm not going to taint your dream_.

"So how's Quatre?"

"The usual."

Heero smiled and shook his head as he made his way over to the sofa book in hand and sat down with a sigh. The usual for Quatre was happy and content: a pure soul who saw the best in everyone.

"So I have to know. This isn't your type of book."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

Both men stared at each other and then both started laughing at the same time. Their relationship had always been easygoing so even when they stopped being lovers Heero and Trowa still had a strong friendship.

"Tell me."

"I met the author and I'm curious so I thought I'd call my good friend who owns a book store."

"You're 'curious'? Now _I'm_ intrigued."

Trowa reached out for the book and flipped to the back to the author's picture. There he found a handsome man with the blackest eyes and hair.

"Where did you meet?"

"The gallery show the other night."

"Ah, yes. How did it go? Sorry we couldn't attend."

Heero shrugged and took another sip from his drink.

"I understand. It was your anniversary. And it went well."

"Has Dorothy managed to sell your soul yet or is it still intact?"

"Still there. I think."

Trowa smiled his quiet smile and tilted his head, studying his longtime friend. _Curious, huh? Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei heard the phone ringing in his dream and awoke with a start, reaching out blindly to answer. His hand fumbled, finally landing on the plastic curved headset and picking it up.

"H-hello?"

_**Chang, that you?**_

"Yuy?" Wufei blinked a few more times then stared forward, confused, wondering if he was still in a dream. "How did you get my number?"

**_The receptionist at the publishing office is very susceptible to flattery_**. Heero heard the scoff on the other end and chuckled. **_Don't hold it against her. I can be charming when I need to be_**.

"So what has prompted you to track down my number?"

**_I just finished reading Inner Demon and I wanted to tell you what I thought._**

Wufei stiffened in his chair and waited with dread to hear Heero's opinion of his writing. _Why do I care so much? He's a photographer, not a critic or writer_.

_**I didn't like the book jacket.**_

Wufei glared at the empty air before him.

"Anything else?"

Heero checked his chuckle at the demanding voice.

_**I liked it. I don't normally go for the emotional-journey-drama thing but I have to admit I did enjoy it.**_

"Thank you. So what types of books do you like?"

_**Mostly historical recounts or fiction based on historical events. And I have been known to pick up a satire once or twice.**_

"A history buff, huh? Interesting."

_**You think I'm interesting, Chang?**_

"In a science experiment sort of way, yes."

Both men chuckled and the conversation continued on with light banter until Heero made the next move in getting to know Chang Wufei.

_**Would you like to have lunch with me on Thursday? **_

"Um….I suppose I could---"

**_Good. There's something I want to get your opinion on. How does 2pm sound at Barney's on 45th?_**

"Sure. I know the place."

**_Then I'll see you there, Chang_**.

Before Wufei could respond the phone went dead and he was left feeling as if he'd just been tossed around by a tornado. He felt exhilarated, terrified and slightly off balance.

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

_**The reviews for this story were especially good and helpful, thank you thank you! I'm enjoying this completely AU thing. Heero as the open aggressor is different and entertaining. And the bet part is, you seem to agree. **_

_**This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one is a little longer, so it's all good. Enjoy**_!

**Artists**

**Chapter 4**

Trowa wandered over to the pictures scattered on a large work table in the corner of Heero's apartment and casually flipped through them, knowing the photographer wouldn't mind him stealing a peek at his latest. As he cast glances at the pictures of models he frowned. _This isn't you, Heero. Why are you still doing this_?

As Heero prepared Trowa a cup of tea, he noticed the brunette looking through his latest shots, his brows furrowed.

"Something wrong?"

"Why do you still do this, Heero? The shop is doing well and the debt is almost----"

"We've been through this, Trowa."

"Heero….this isn't you. I don't like seeing you----"

"_Drop it_, Trowa."

Heero slammed his hand on the counter and his eyes narrowed at his dear friend. They had been arguing about Heero's choice since he made it over a year ago. Having encouraged his friend to follow his dream and open his own bookstore café, he felt responsible when Trowa lost everything and faced bankruptcy and foreclosure on his store. So he had finally given in to Relena's relentless hounding and hired out his talents as a fashion photographer. His first two full paychecks went to pay Trowa's mortgage and immediate bills current so he could keep the shop open. After that, he continued to turn over a portion of his earnings to Trowa. And he had no intentions of stopping until Trowa's small business debt was paid in full. He knew the store was doing well and he wanted to keep it that way, so he was taking care of the trouble he caused.

Trowa just sighed and left the table of photos behind to wander the rest of the loft, knowing each and every little nook and cranny by heart. He'd found this place for Heero so many years ago, knowing it would suit his personality and his needs very well. _So many happy memories in this place. I loved and cried and laughed and grew so much as a person in this place_.

"Trowa."

At the sound of Heero's voice Trowa turned to see him standing by the sofa with a steaming cup of tea and a knowing smile.

"Your tea is ready."

"Thank you."

It had always been this way with them and Trowa imagined it always would be. _We know each other so well and with the exception of Heero's flare for the dramatic thanks to that temper of his, our personalities are very similar_.

"So, anything new to report on your writer? Still curious?"

Heero chuckled and sat back, looking up into the sunny sky visible through the large windows on the opposite wall.

"As a matter of fact we're having lunch on Thursday."

Trowa's eyebrows shot up for a brief second as he took another tentative sip of his tea. He couldn't recall the last time Heero had shown a true interest in someone. _I was getting really worried. I hope this Chang guy is worthy of his attention_.

"Heero, what do you know about this guy?"

Heero shrugged trying to seem casual as he sat back in the comfortable, worn sofa. But as he met the green eyes peering at him over a steaming mug of tea he just chuckled and shook and his head. _I should know better than to hide my feelings from him_.

"Not much. And it's the damnest thing."

Trowa smiled and let his mug rest in his lap, long fingers wrapped around it for warmth.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"You've got it bad, Heero. I hope it works out for you. I think you need some trouble in your life."

Heero frowned at the quiet, knowing smile. _Why do I feel like he knows something that I don't? Gods, I hate it when he does that to me_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So explain to me again why you're not going for it with Heero?"

Wufei rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Ever since the night of the gallery show, Sally had been nagging him about Heero.

"He's good looking and obviously into you. What would be the harm?"

"I'm just not ready."

"Wufei, I know you loved Duo and when he died….I saw what you went through. But you have to move on. You're still alive and he would want you to live."

"It's not that easy."

Sally saw Wufei subconsciously rubbing his thumb and she scoffed. She truly cared for her friend and there was a time she was worried he would never recover from the loss of his lover, but he finally managed to rejoin the world of the living and she had hope again. But Wufei had shut himself away, just going through the motions, the only spark of life in him being his writing. _Enough is enough. He needs someone to kick him in the ass_.

"You're being a coward."

"_Drop it_, Sally."

Sally hadn't expected Wufei to be mollified by her accusation, but she hadn't expected the venomous response. The black eyes were narrowed and glinted and he looked like a reclining cobra ready to strike.

Sally and Wufei had forged a strong friendship since meeting in college and despite their clashes of will, still enjoyed that friendship. But there were times when their concern for each other conflicted with the other's pride. This was one such time.

"Wufei…I worry about you."

Wufei sighed.

"I know. And I'm grateful for it, but…."

"You think this troublesome woman should mind her own business."

Wufei scoffed and shot Sally a wry smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

Wufei let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling, sighing in defeat, bracing himself. _I might as well get this over with. If I don't tell her, when she does find out, she'll be pissed that I kept it from her_.

"Fine, you win. Being the _concerned_ friend that you are, I'm sure it will thrill you to know that I'm having lunch with Heero on Thursday."

"You are?!" A strong hand landed on Wufei's shoulder and shook him, forcing his head to fall to the side and see Sally's beaming face. "That's wonderful! Why didn't you say so in the first place, you jerk?"

Wufei only chuckled and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're so happy, but honestly I'm still a bit leery. I'm thinking of canceling."

"What? Why?"

"Heero seems like a great guy, but he---"

"_Don't say it_."

"Ow! You crazy woman, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Wufei glared at Sally and rubbed his upper arm where she had pinched him. For her part, Sally met his fiery gaze with an icy one of her own.

"You will never find another Duo, Wufei. And if you keep waiting for Duo reincarnated, you're going to die a very lonely man. There's more than one person out there for you to love, Wufei. Heero may or may not be that person. But you've got to try. Stop doubting and worrying and being so timid. Just get your ass out there and live."

Wufei's gaze lost its heat as he listened to Sally's impassioned words and realized that she was right. _But it's just so difficult to put myself out there again. Maybe I really am just a coward. I know I lost a part of myself when Duo died. Perhaps he took all the good stuff with him and just left this empty shell behind_.

"I said….stop it!"

Wufei found himself the recipient of another pinch from Sally but this time it didn't hurt as much and he just glared at her.

"Fine! I'll go to lunch and have a good time! Now stop pinching me! It hurts, damn it"

As Wufei stomped off into the kitchen for a drink Sally huffed and blew her bangs up in frustration. _By the gods, what a stubborn man! How Duo ever put up with him to begin with is beyond me! I just hope Heero knows how much trouble he's getting into_.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**_Lunchtime_**!

**Artists**

**Chapter 5**

Heero sat at the outdoor table, sipping a beer and scanning the flow of people as they walked by on the busy city sidewalk. He was trying not to look panicked, but in actuality his insides were so twisted he doubted if he could eat even if Wufei did show up now. Another glace at his watch made his insides tighten just a little more. _He's a half hour late. He doesn't seem like the type to stand someone up so where the hell is he? _

Just as Heero drained his beer and turned around to look for the waiter and gesture for another, his hand struck something solid and he looked up to see wide onyx eyes gazing down at him. He would be delighted at the flaming cheeks if his own weren't equally burning.

"Ah….hey, Chang."

Wufei smirked and walked past Heero to the chair across from him, leaving Heero's hand that had been resting against his chest hanging in mid air.

"Hello to you too, Yuy."

Heero cleared his throat and quickly brought his hand back down to this lap and offered Wufei a smile.

"I apologize for being late. There was an accident back on Alameda and I would have called if I had remembered my cell phone. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you'd show up eventually."

"Eventually? Just how long would you have waited?"

Despite his playful demeanor, inside, Wufei was cursing himself for flirting. _This is exactly why I shouldn't be here! I've been so nervous about today…I even forgot my cell phone._

"For as long as it took."

Before Wufei could respond a waiter showed up asking to take their order. Heero ordered another beer and Wufei ordered an iced tea. After the waiter left both men just sat there, suddenly uncertain of what to say. Then Mother Nature helped out a bit and Heero excused himself and headed for the restroom.

Wufei sat at the table and took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun, soothing his frayed nerves. Just as the warm sun was working its magic and Wufei felt his body relaxing, a voice sounded that sent shivers up his spine.

"Well, hello, Mr. Chang."

Wufei opened his eyes and watched as a sly looking woman with platinum blonde hair sat down in Heero's vacated seat, her thin red lips curved in an almost feral smile.

"My name's Dorothy Catalonia, it's a pleasure to meet you. What a surprise to find you here with Heero. My, my, I thought when you two left together the other night that Heero was just taking you away to convince you to buy one of his prints. Making the 'hard sell' as it were."

Wufei didn't like the woman. Not only did she give off a duplicitous vibe, but what she had just implied made his stomach turn. But instead of rising to her bait, he looked out into the busy street, ignoring her. _How the hell does she know me? She definitely saw me with Heero at the gallery. Perhaps she's friends with Relena_?

"Oh, come now, I was just teasing you. Heero is a very attractive man, and commodity. His buyers think so too. But I'm sure you understand that it's just the way the art world revolves, right? Art is an emotional and fickle business. You're an artist, you understand. Art thrives on emotion, don't you think? Not just in creation, but in distribution as well. You buy what affects you emotionally, what draws you in and….."

Dorothy sat back, her eyes glinting like a predator, her voice silky and insinuating.

"Our boy Heero knows how to draw them like moths to a flame. They can't help but throw themselves and their money at him."

Wufei was now clutching his napkin within his fists so tightly his joints hurt, but still he refused to give Dorothy the satisfaction of a reaction.

"So I'm sure you'll understand that if you two do become an item that we'll want to keep it a secret. You wouldn't want to jeopardize Heero's career, would you?"

Wufei whirled on the woman, finally having enough of her slimy portrayal of not just artists in general, but Heero and himself specifically. But just as he opened his mouth, Heero reappeared.

"Dorothy? What are you doing here?"

Wufei was relieved to see Heero wasn't happy to see the woman either and so he sat back and took a sip of his tea to calm down.

"I was just walking by and saw Mr. Chang sitting here all by himself. You shouldn't leave a man as handsome as him sitting alone for too long, Heero."

Dorothy winked at Wufei who swallowed his mouthful of tea hard to keep from gagging. Dorothy kissed Heero on both cheeks, reminded him of a meeting he had tomorrow and left. Heero sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry about that. I hope she didn't offend you too much. She's actually a very brilliant marketing exec."

"She's the devil incarnate."

Heero chuckled and nodded as he opened his menu.

"That too."

Wufei didn't want to think anymore about Dorothy or her lack of ethics so he followed Heero's example and opened his menu. It didn't take long for them to place their order and once the waiter left Wufei took one more sip of his tea before addressing Heero.

"So….you said you wanted to get my opinion on something. Thinking about writing a "tell all" book?"

Heero scoffed and offered a sheepish grin.

"Relena is in talks with a publisher to put out a book of my work."

"Really? That's wonderful. Congratulations, Heero."

"Thanks."

"So where do I come in?"

"It's the same publisher you work for. I was hoping to get the real story of the company."

Wufei frowned for a moment and took a sip of his tea.

"How do you know who I publish through?"

"Your book. I noticed the emblem on the back cover. Small world, huh?"

"Indeed. Well, I think they're a good company. They're fair and have a real hands-on policy with their talent. I'd even go so far as to say they treat their talent like family."

Heero chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, Relena and this Mr. Saito are thick as thieves, talking about his kid's recital as if they'd known each other for years."

"Oh yes, Amaya Saito. She's a very skilled pianist."

Heero couldn't help but laugh as he pictured a wrangled Wufei sitting at a child's piano recital and checking his watch every ten seconds.

"I don't picture you as the piano recital type."

"You're correct. But Mr. Saito had her play during a company function earlier in the year. Like I said: a family-oriented company."

Heero just smiled and took another sip of his beer. All the panicking and stomach churning he'd endured waiting for Wufei to show up had been worth it. _I don't know what it is specifically about him that draws me in, but I know that I want to be near him. He's just so…..powerful_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So now what?"

Wufei's eyebrow raised in question as he drank his iced tea.

"Do you have any other plans? Would you like to do something else?"

Wufei drank a little longer and then purposefully put the glass down and wiped his mouth as he deliberated. _He said lunch. Lunch is obviously over. But he's fishing for ways to stay together? No, not a good idea. We've had a great time and I want to end it right here and not encourage him. This was just supposed to be lunch. He needed my advice. Nothing else_.

"Actually, since I knew I would be out today I scheduled a few meetings. The first of which…" Wufei glanced at his watch. "….is in forty minutes. So I should probably be going."

"Alright."

Wufei saw the smirk on Heero's face but didn't bother to try and figure it out. If he kept obsessing on such things….

Both men stood and there was an awkward moment where neither knew what to do or say, but finally, Heero chuckled and backed off, seeing how uncomfortable Wufei truly was. _I shouldn't push him. Lunch was great and if I want to see him again, I can't be too aggressive_.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, Wufei. Good luck with your meetings."

"Lunch was nice. Congratulations on the book, Heero. Maybe I'll see you around the offices."

Heero waved and smiled as Wufei smiled and walked away, hailing a cab. _Oh, you'll definitely be seeing more of me, Wufei. Count on it_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deciding not to allow himself to feel guilty about his little white lie to Heero, Wufei hailed a cab and headed to his favorite haven for some tea and perhaps some dessert to take home for later. As his eyes roamed the shelves of glossy magazines he saw an image of a shark breaking the ocean surface, mouth gaping as it tried to eat what looked to be a seal. His brows furrowed as he was immediately reminded of the unwanted luncheon guest.

_That damn Catalonia woman._

Wufei sipped at his tea as he continued to roam the periodicals at _On The QT_. It always impressed him the various magazines and newspapers they stocked from around the world.

_How could she say such awful things about Heero? He's not some gigolo. He's a very talented photographer_!

Wufei's eyes scanned the magazines before him and he saw a familiar image and despite himself, picked up the magazine and flipped to one of the advertised articles on the cover. There his eyes were treated to women dressed and painted to look like various animals. The costuming and make were ingenious and quite striking, but the only thing Wufei was truly interested in was the small byline the read, photographer: Heero Yuy.

He thought back to when he first saw the cover image of the zebra woman. It was at the gallery show where he met Heero.

_And that woman was there too_.

Wufei thought back to that night and the woman dressed in black that was hanging on Heero as if laying claim to him as Relena dragged Wufei away.

_That's right; she was looking at him like he was the main entrée. And they were standing so close it looked as if they might kiss. Or maybe they did? And what was worse, Heero didn't even seem to mind. And then there was that other woman he was smiling at when we were speaking. _

Wufei stood there looking at the picture he loved so much. It evoked such strong feelings from him and he found himself reaching out, but stopped himself before his fingertips could touch the cool glass. _Someone who creates such wonderful images must have a beautiful soul_.

"…_.it's just the way the art world revolves….Art thrives on emotion……You buy what affects you emotionally… Heero knows how to draw them like moths to a flame. They can't help but throw themselves and their money at him."_

Wufei growled and spun away from the picture as Dorothy's words slithered around in his brain. He placed his tea on a table and threw himself into an oversized chair with a huff and stared at the picture from across the room.

_That picture, the feelings it stirs…..There's no way he could create an image with such power without being able to feel these things himself. Or at least, he used to. But his current work….it's almost soulless. It's obvious Heero is not the man he used to be, for whatever reason. He no longer has those feelings within him. His current work reflects his lack of emotion. _

Suddenly, an image materialized before his eyes of sparkling blue eyes, a cocky smirk, and wild, untamed hair. And he heard the deep voice in his head, _"For as long as it took."_ And Wufei groaned as he slumped further into the café chair.

_Damn it! I….like him, but if I get involved with him….it'll be nothing but trouble. So I should distance myself from him right now. But_…._I can't stay away from him. I want to be with him, even if it's just as his friend_.

Wufei focused past the translucent image of Heero his mind had created and the picture of the young man on the chaise reading a book became clear again and all Wufei could do was sigh.

_Damn you, Heero Yuy_.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

Pardon my bluntness: this chapter was a bitch and I'm still not happy with it. But I figured I wasted enough time on it so….here it is. Sorry for the delay and the potential suckiness of the chapter. I promise better next time. Maybe. Hopefully. Yeah.

**Artists**

**Chapter 6**

Wufei was thinking how proud Sally would be of him if she knew he was on his way to meet Heero. But he'd purposefully kept this rendezvous from her after the interrogation he was subjected to after his lunch with Heero.

_I appreciate her concern for me but terrorists are treated better. All she's doing is making me question my actions and she should understand that I have to do this on my own._

Reaching out for the large brass handle Wufei spied Heero through the glass doors of the gallery. He stopped, wanting to admire the photographer before entering. He was standing there with Relena, looking relaxed, almost disinterred, in what the woman was saying. Then another woman entered from around the corner and immediately gravitated to Heero, forcing Relena to take a step back.

The trio continued to talk and Wufei remained outside, not wanting to interfere with business. But his grip on the handle got tighter and tighter as he watched the woman get closer and closer to Heero until finally his arm was nestled between her breasts and she had a firm grip on his bicep.

_What the hell is she doing?! And why is Heero just standing there, letting her slither all over him?! How can he just stand there and smile like that_?!

Suddenly the woman laughed and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Heero on the cheek. Wufei could feel his own cheeks getting warm just watching the scene.

_I have to stop this. Maybe she's his girlfriend. I shouldn't feel jealous because of this woman. I just want….to be his friend. This is none of my business_.

As Wufei began to swing the door open he froze as he watched the woman's hand slip from Heero's bicep and make its way down until it slipped into Heero's pants pocket, depositing what looked to be a piece of paper. Heero barely showed a reaction, his eyes widening briefly, but otherwise he was just smiling down at the woman.

Wufei let go of the handle and ran down the street, his cheeks blazing from what he witnessed as Dorothy's words echoed in his head: _"Our boy Heero knows how to draw them like moths to a flame. They can't help but throw themselves and their money at him."_

He stopped several blacks from the gallery and pulled out his cell phone._ I was wrong. I can't...do this. _

_**Hello?**_

"Heero, hello. I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid…I'll have to cancel."

_**Why? Is everything ok? You sound a little breathless.**_

"I'm okay. Just feeling ill. I think there's a bug going around."

_**I'm sorry to hear that. Can I get you anything?**_

"I'll be….fine. I have to go now. Bye."

Wufei disconnected the call before he could even hear Heero's response. Then he hailed a cab and went home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hello?**_

"Hey, it's Heero. How are you feeling?"

_**Oh, um…okay, I guess.**_

Heero frowned at the uncertain answer. _Did I wake him up? I should have known he'd be resting_.

"Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to check up on you. You sounded breathless and upset earlier."

_**I'll be fine. **_

Heero heard a sigh in his ear and it sounded sad, defeated. _He doesn't sound like he's taking care of himself_.

"Ok, well, I'll let you rest. Feel better, Wufei."

Heero narrowed his eyes and strained his ears as Wufei mumbled something into the phone, but Heero couldn't make out his words. There was a click and then silence. Heero disconnected his end of the phone call and stared down at his hand clutching the headset. _I wonder how mad he'll get if I stop by_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Wufei grimaced and grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head, trying to block out the noise that insisted on breaking through his hazy sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh."

Wufei tossed the blanket off and stood up a bit unsteadily. After he and the room stopped swaying, he took a few tentative steps and stopped, spying the empty bottle sitting on the table. He snatched it up, tossed it in the garbage, then answered the door. _Knowing my luck it'll be Sally and if she saw that…there'd be hell to pay for sure_.

Wufei rubbed his face a few times, bringing himself completely into the here and now and opened his door. _Oh my god, no way_…..

"H-Heero?"

"Hey. Sorry for stopping by like this, hope it's ok."

"How….did you…?"

Heero just chuckled.

"I just went online and used your phone number to find your address. You can find anything on the internet these days."

"Sure. But…why are you here?"

Without realizing what he was doing, Wufei backed up so Heero could enter his apartment and closed the door behind them. He shuffled over to the sofa and sat down, pulling the blanket around his shoulders, having caught a chill since emerging from his warm cocoon.

_I guess it's a good thing I was stupid and drank. Now at least I'm looking and feeling a little sick_.

"I came to see if there was anything I could do for you."

Wufei just looked at Heero as he sat in the chair caddy corner to the sofa. He was smiling, but the smile was slowly falling as Wufei just continued to stare. _Why is he doing this to me? Why does he have to be so damn nice? I hate what I saw today. I hate that Dorothy was right. I hate that he let that woman hang on him and then she_…..

"Wufei? Are you ok?"

Heero reached out and touched Wufei's knee, shocking the writer from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok? You're flush and look, you're shaking."

Wufei looked down at his hands that were holding his blanket together and sure enough, he was shaking. Then he realized his whole body was trembling. _I have to calm down. If I show him I'm ok, he'll leave_ and then… Wufei looked up again at Heero who was showing such concern for his wellbeing it only made him feel worse and a dull ache started in his chest. _He'll leave and then I'll be…alone_.

Wufei tossed off the blanket to help release the heat that had built up inside and offered a small smile.

"It's just some bug and I'll be fine in a few days. No need to worry. I apologize for having to cancel today."

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to be well."

Wufei knew Heero was being sincere and sighed as the ache grew in intensity.

Heero frowned at how utterly weak Wufei looked at the moment. His normal rigid posture was gone as he slouched forward on the sofa like an old man. His eyes had lost the brightness and fire, leaving nothing but dull blackness. _I shouldn't have come. He's so drained from being sick. He needs his rest_.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Heero got up and went to stand behind the chair he previously occupied. "You're sick and should rest."

"Oh, uh, ok."

"Call me when you're feeling better and we'll get together."

Wufei just sat there and met the sparkling blue eyes that were aimed at him. _They're so full of life and warmth_. A sudden desperation took hold of Wufei's heart. _He's leaving and then I'll be alone._ _I don't want to be alone anymore. I want_….

"You don't…have to go. I mean, if you want to stay," Wufei cleared his voice and sat up straight, trying to banish the turmoil inside attempting to appear normal. "…it's alright with me. We did have plans today after all."

Heero's smile broadened and he slipped back around to stand beside the chair.

"Are you sure? You're sick and should rest."

"I can rest by sitting on the sofa and playing cards with you."

"Cards?" Heero slipped his coat off and slung it on the back of the chair before sitting down. "I'm not very good at cards, but if it will make you feel better…"

Wufei's smile grew as he sat up straight and reached into the table drawer, retrieving a deck of cards.

"I'm feeling better already."

_To be continued…._

**A/N – I can't believe suckiness is not in the dictionary. It really ought to be. There's enough of it in the world**.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

I am soooo sorry. It's been since what? _**June**_? Holy Hold-ups Batman! I really like the first part of this chapter. I just had such a strong mental image of the scene and it made me smile.

**Artists**

**Chapter 7**

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend."

Heero choked on the food in his mouth and managed to swallow it before giving Trowa a deadly glare. For his part, Trowa just leaned there against the wall, a devilish smile his only response.

When Heero turned his glare to the blonde his look softened a bit, but his tone was a clear warning.

"Trowa is becoming a bad influence on you, Quatre."

The blonde just giggled as he took another big bite of his hotdog, cheeks rosy.

The trio stood there for a few more minutes before Quatre piped up again.

"I hear he's a writer."

"What else did you hear?"

Quatre shrugged.

"I heard you met at your gallery show a few months back. Oh! And I saw his picture on the back of one of his books. Very handsome. As soon as I finish my research paper I'm going to pick up one of his books. Trowa said you liked his writing even though you don't normally read his type of stuff."

Trowa chuckled as he watched Heero try to offer a brave, if incredulous face to the innocent and honest blonde. It never failed to amuse him that Heero still had trouble accepting Quatre's forthright behavior. _Apparently he only accepts it from me_.

"Did Trowa also tell you what type of underwear he likes?"

"No, he---wait." Quatre just stared at Heero for a few seconds then spoke again, his voice now low, conspiratorial. "Did you…find out what type he wears?"

At the sound of Trowa's light chuckle Quatre's cheeks flushed even more and the petite blonde punched Heero in the shoulder as he glared at Trowa.

"You jerks. Why must you always tease me?"

Heero just smirked as he chewed his hotdog but Trowa leaned over and gave Quatre a quick peck on the cheek.

"Because you are too adorable, love."

"Seriously, Heero, what's going on with you and this writer? Trowa and I just want you to be happy."

"I know, I know."

Heero crumbled up his trash and aimed for the garbage can on the opposite side of the sidewalk. The wad of wrapping bounced off the rim and into the metal bin. He smirked, pleased with himself, then shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to Quatre.

"Things are fine. We're not dating, but we're getting closer."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Cram it, Trowa. It's not like you're Mr. Talkative either."

Trowa just shrugged, a playful grin on his face.

"But, Heero….don't you want to date Wufei?"

Heero's smile fell and he looked out into the busy street. _Of course I want to date him. I have this overwhelming desire to make him mine and never let go but…_

"Yeah."

"So what's the hold up? Just ask him on a date."

Trowa saw the split second cringe and he immediately understood the situation. _He's uncertain of Wufei's feelings. He doesn't want to put himself out there and then be rejected_. _He's really fallen for this guy_.

"I'm sure Heero will ask him out when the time is right."

Heero's gaze didn't falter from the city street before him but he did smile. _He knows me so well. I wonder if I'll ever find someone who can read me as well as Trowa. But then what would be the fun in that? Familiarity is fine, but I want someone who ignites that fire within me as well_. Heero closed his eyes and pictured a certain ebony-haired writer smiling, onyx eyes glinting with trouble, and he felt the warmness spreading up from the pit of his stomach. _Yes…..that fire…._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?"

_**Hey there.**_

"Hi, Sally. What's going on?"

_**Not much. But you sound distracted. Did I call at a bad time?**_

"Oh, kind of, yes. I can't find my grey blazer."

_**Going out?**_

"Heero invited me to see a show with him and he warned me that the theater was chilly so I'm looking for my blazer. Damn it! Where could it possibly be? Did I leave it at the cleaners?"

Sally chuckled, not hiding her amusement at Wufei's frustration. She wondered if it had registered with him that he was on the phone with her.

_**Forget the stupid blazer and grab that black leather jacket of yours.**_

"It's too warm for that."

_**No, the other one with the--**_

"I told you…I'm not wearing a coat with a lime green satin lining."

_**But it looks amazing on you.**_

"I told you before you insisted on buying it that I didn't want it."

_**Which was why I had to buy it for you.**_

"What? Sally, you're not making any sense. Shit! I'm going to be late!"

Sally chuckled even as she heard the growl on the other end.

_**So just wear the leather jacket. I bet you know exactly where it is. And it's the perfect date jacket.**_

There was silence for a moment and Sally wondered if they were still connected.

_**Wufei? Hello**_?

"I..it's not a date."

Sally smiled and shook her head. _Oh Wufei, you poor fool. How long are you going to stay in denial_?

_**It sounds like a date**_.

"It's not! It's just…a show. He had an extra ticket. That's all."

_**If you say so. But I still think you should wear the jacket. Even if it's not a date**_.

There was another moment of silence and then finally a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll wear the jacket. But only because I don't want to be late."

_**Have fun, Wufei.**_

Sally disconnected the line, the sting of her loneliness lessened by the fact that Wufei was actually getting back into the game of Life. _Thank goodness. I was getting worried. Of course, there's still the little matter of what I'm going to do tonight. Phooey_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei kept a nervous eye on his watch the entire cab ride to meeting Heero. They had agreed to meet in front of the theater and then just head out afterwards for drinks and maybe a late night snack. A twinge of panic in his gut and Sally's words echoing in his mind made him cringe. _It's. Not. A. Date_.

As soon as the cab turned onto the street where the theater was located Wufei sighed in relief and finally allowed his body to relax.

"Wufei! Over here!"

As Wufei closed the cab door he looked towards the voice and saw Heero standing against the wall, hand in the air. Wufei headed over, a smile on his face. Ever since deciding he didn't want to be alone anymore and accepting Heero's friendship, Wufei had found that he was smiling a lot more lately.

"Hi there. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all."

Heero let his eyes wander over Wufei and his smile grew. His trim figure was subtly advertised in simple, yet stylish black pants and a deep green button down shirt and leather jacket. Everything fit him perfectly. _And he wore his hair down. He looks amazing_._ How am I supposed to sit next to him and behave myself_?

Wufei saw Heero's smile get bigger and he felt the warmth on his cheeks. _That bastard. How can he just openly check someone out so casually_?

Heero pushed off the wall and gestured towards the theater entrance.

"Shall we?"

Wufei nodded and the pair walked towards the large double doors. Heero looked over at Wufei once more.

"By the way….nice jacket."

Wufei opened his mouth to breathe fire at Heero's comment and exclaim his innocence since it was Sally who had forced the damnable jacket upon him. But as soon as he looked into the sparkling blue eyes, all the fire died out.

"Y…you're serious."

Heero chuckled at Wufei's confounded reaction to his compliment.

"Yes. It's very flattering. I would look like an idiot wearing lime green."

Wufei blinked a few times, hearing Sally's voice echo in his head once again. _If I tell her she was right, there will be no living with her_. Visions of a smug Sally trumpeting her victory over Wufei filled his head.

"Hey, Wufei?"

Wufei blinked out of his thoughts when a firm hand took hold of his shoulder. He found Heero looking at him with a curious raised eyebrow. Wufei shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry." Wufei offered Heero a warm smile. "I just wandered off there for a second."

"Are you back?"

"Yes."

Heero chuckled and grabbed Wufei's hand, leading him towards their seats.

"Good. Let's go see a show."

Wufei allowed Heero to lead him by the hand, explaining it away as a smart strategy against the crowded theater. He refused to acknowledge the warmth and comfort it seemed to generate within him. _It's. Not. A. Date_.

_To be continued…_

_**Author's quick, slightly relevant rant:**_

Everybody together now: It's a date dumbass!

But I can't fault Wufei too much because in my first year of college I learned a very important lesson: we are truly clueless creatures when it comes to ourselves. Not until I got together with some friends from high school during my first semester break did it dawn on me that one of my closest guy friends had a huge crush on me for like, two years. And the _only_ reason I figured it out is because I was _told_ and then given several piece of evidence. "Remember when he…?" "You didn't get suspicious when…?" Nope and nope. He was my friend. _And I was the dumbass_. But I still think everything worked out for the best because I married my high school sweetheart! Yay!

Also, sometimes it take someone else to nicely, yet slightly forcefully, push you into trying on clothes you'd never dare to even give a second look for you discover, "Hey, I look really good in this!" Thank you, Bonnie!

Love you all much!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

Ok, so one month later isn't too bad, right?

**Artists**

**Chapter 8**

Relena wandered Heero's loft, waiting for the photographer to gather the necessary proofs to submit to the publisher for printing in his upcoming book. She let her fingertips glide along the back of the sofa as she looked out onto the cityscape framed by the large windows. _I've been here plenty of times, but something seems different_.

She looked around, noting no differences in wall color, furniture or even the items on the shelves. _What is it? What's diff_—

"Here you go."

Relena turned towards Heero's voice and her eyes went a little round in realization. _Oh. That must be what it is_.

"What's that look for?"

Heero pulled the package back and eyed the blonde skeptically. Relena's smile merely grew and she reached out for the package, pulling it from Heero's grasp.

"I was just wondering what was different about this place but I figured it out."

"I haven't changed a thing."

"Oh yes you have."

Heero scoffed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He leaned on his elbows on the counter and offered an annoyed look to his amused publicist.

"Tell me. What have I changed?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yup." Relena walked up and placed the package on the counter between them, her big smile now downplayed into a sly grin. "You're brighter. Happier."

Heero scoffed and took a sip of his water. Of course he was happier. He and Wufei were getting along really well and he was certain he was slowly but surely coaxing Wufei out of his shell. But he wasn't about to tell Relena any of that.

"So you're saying I've become my own light bulb? I think you need to lay off the hippy poetry."

Relena scoffed and took a swipe at Heero's head but he ducked back, avoiding her half hearted strike. They both laughed and Reelan grabbed her package, turning for the door._ You can't fool me, Heero. It's Chang. Well good for you, it's about time_.

"Play the macho pig all you want, but you can't fool me, Heero Yuy. Something…."

Relena grabbed the door and swung it open, turning to fix Heero with narrowed eyes, that wry smile back. "….or _someone_….has found a way past your barriers."

She tossed her hair and walked through the door, leaving Heero shaking his head.

"What an infuriating woman."

As he made his way back to his worktable, Heero suddenly stopped and chuckled at his own thought. _That sounds like something Wufei would say. He's rubbing off on me_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, how'd you like to model for me?"

Wufei practically choked on the hotdog in his mouth and he quickly chewed and swallowed before fixing Heero with an incredulous look.

"Me?! Are you crazy?"

Heero chuckled, expecting the reaction. He made sure to keep his voice as casual as possible, but the truth was he was chomping at the bit to photograph the dark haired beauty.

"Why not? And you can use one to put on your next book sleeve. That picture you're currently using has got to be what? Ten years old?"

"But…..I'm not a model. I wouldn't know the first thing about modeling. And what would you want pictures of me for anyway?"

"My preferred subjects are not models. And it's been a long time since I simply took someone's picture. Please? It won't hurt, I promise."

Heero smirked around his mouthful of hotdog as he watched Wufei's mind tumbling the idea around in his head. Heero had thought his strategy through very carefully. He made sure to catch Wufei off guard and then appeal not only to his kindness as a friend, but to the artist within. _Please say yes, Wufei. Please_….

Wufei eyed Heero warily for a few moments, his initial shock having worn away to trepidation. He could appreciate Heero's desire to return to his artist roots and honestly he was happy to hear of the switch. Wufei truly hated his current fashion genre. _But to let Heero take my picture_…..

Wufei looked away from Heero and sighed as he turned his attention to the neon-lit streetscape before them. It had become their custom to meet once a week for a dinner of street-side hotdogs. Sometimes they might do something afterwards like get a drink or stop in a gallery. But usually they just wandered the streets and talked until Wufei hailed a cab and went home.

_I feel like….if he takes my picture…..I'll be exposing something I don't want him to see. Like he'll see straight into me somehow_.

"Well? C'mon, you'll be doing me a huge favor."

Wufei sighed again and looked to Heero. _I want to help him. I should trust him, and myself, to do this_.

"Where would we do this?"

Heero bumped his shoulder to Wufei's and chuckled at the low, conspiratorial voice.

"Jeez, stop making it sound like some illicit affair. We can do it at my place. I have a small studio at my loft. So what do you say? Will you let me take your picture?"

Wufei took a bite of his hotdog and chewed it purposefully, using the time to stall and wait for his burning cheeks to cool down.

"Fine. I'll let you take my picture."

Wufei pushed off the wall and threw his trash away and turned back to Heero, fixing him with a deadly glare.

"But no weird stuff like costumes or whatever."

Heero threw his trash away and joined Wufei, standing very close.

"Right. No costumes."

Wufei saw the smile and the glint in Heero's eyes before the photographer turned and started up the street, and an even worse thought occurred to him.

"And no nudity!"

Wufei jogged the extra steps to catch up with Heero and for the next block, Heero amused himself by listening to all of Wufei's conditions for taking his picture. _I don't know what Trowa was talking about. He isn't trouble. This is fun_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"C'mon, Wufei, don't you trust me?"

Wufei shot the smirking photographer a disbelieving look and Heero only chuckled.

"Look, if you didn't trust me, you wouldn't be here so quit whining and get over here."

Wufei sulked but did as he was told and made his way over to the stool that was set up in front of a white screen. He knew Heero wanted to take more than just head shots but he refused to tell Wufei what they would be doing and that made Wufei more nervous than anything.

"I'm just going to take a few pictures, and then we're done."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well, if you want to get creative, there's a box behind the screen with some props."

"Props?"

Wufei had a very bad image of what type of props would be found if he dared to look in the box and so he just shook his head a few times in the negative.

Heero started taking pictures and Wufei immediately snapped out of his imaginative thoughts about the mysterious prop box and tried not to flinch away as Heero's camera focused in on him. Heero reveled in Wufei's innocent look, complete with rosy cheeks and lowered lids, and continued to shoot pictures. He gave Wufei few instructions and just kept circling the uncomfortable man on the stool who seemed to shy away from the camera more than look towards it. But Heero didn't mind because that's what he wanted. He wanted Wufei, not what Wufei thought he wanted.

_I haven't felt this way in such a long time. It's refreshing to work with someone who isn't in love with themselves and the camera. He's so beautiful and inspiring it almost hurts._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, stop being a smartass and drop the book."

Once again Wufei peeked out from behind his own book and shot Heero a devilish smile. After tolerating Heero circling him like a vulture while he sat on the stool, Wufei got fed up and stood up, preferring to wander the expansive loft apartment, perusing Heero's shelves and displayed artwork on the walls. He was thankful to have the minor distraction from Heero and his camera which followed him everywhere, sometimes at a respectful distance, sometimes not. _A few pictures my ass_. Eventually Wufei ended up against the wall, hiding behind his own book which he found on one of the many bookcases in the large open space Heero called home.

Heero stood there, camera poised and waiting for the elusive novelist to appear and as soon as he caught a glimpse of the smiling face he began shooting. Wufei ducked back again and Heero sighed as he stood there, camera on his hips, giving Wufei a look a teacher would give a misbehaving student.

"Alright, alright." Wufei tossed the book aside and leaned back against the wall with a huff. "What should I do?"

Wufei had looked off to the side and waited for Heero's instructions but none came. So he turned back to the photographer only to find him standing there with a lost look on his face.

"Heero?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, we…we're done. Thanks."

Wufei frowned as Heero stumbled over his words and beat a hasty retreat to his workstation. _What's going on? Not that I want my picture taken, but….something is definitely wrong_.

Wufei made his way over to Heero who was shuffling papers and rolls of film on the large work space.

"Heero?" Wufei reached out and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and felt the body under his hand stiffen. "Is something wrong?"

Heero let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head. He brought his hand up to cover Wufei's and he looked up to see Wufei looking very concerned.

"Wufei, are you…?" _…attracted to me as much as I am to you? …aware of how much I've come to care for you_?

Wufei wasn't sure what was going on in Heero's mind but he could see something burning in the steel blue eyes and it frightened him. He tried to pull his hand away but Heero's grip tightened.

"Hungry. Are you hungry?"

_Hungry? Is that really what he wanted to ask me? It can't be_.

"N-no, I'm fine, thanks. As a matter of fact…" Wufei pulled his hand free of Heero's shoulder, grateful Heero didn't try to keep them latched. "I should be going. I have a few more chapters to complete before my meeting with my editor tomorrow."

Heero just nodded and allowed Wufei to turn away, heading for the door to collect his jacket and shoes. _Why did I back down? Why can't I just tell him? Show him? What's holding me back_?

Wufei turned around to say goodnight to Heero and saw the man lost in thought. _What's going on with him? He's been annoyingly playful all night. What happened_?

"So at the risk of one of your smug grins…." Heero finally met Wufei's gaze and Wufei saw some light come back into his eyes. _That's better_. "…tonight was….not horrible."

Heero scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well that's very comforting."

Wufei chuckled and turned, opening the door.

"Goodnight, Heero."

"'Night, Wufei. I'll endeavor for mediocre next time."

Wufei looked back, a lopsided grin aimed at Heero.

"You do that."

And with that Wufei disappeared from sight, but Heero was oddly hopeful. Yes, he'd shied away from saying anything to Wufei about his feelings, but Wufei seemed to be coming closer to him instead.

_He really opened up tonight. And I can't wait to see those pictures. _

And with that thought, Heero walked over to his worktable and grabbed several rolls of film on his way to the darkroom.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Artists**

**Chapter 9**

Wufei had his jacket draped over his arm, hands shoved in his pockets, as he and Heero rode the elevator up to Heero's loft. They'd just finished a long, leisurely dinner where Wufei was beginning to think he drank more than he ate. But every time the thought occurred to him, it quickly melted away like snow on your skin, and he was left with a content, warm feeling with no worries.

"You look happy."

Wufei turned to Heero and just smiled.

"I would say drunk would be the more appropriate term."

Both men chuckled and exited the elevator, entering Heero's loft. Heero proceeded to disappear back into his bedroom and Wufei tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa before sinking into the comfortable leather.

When Heero reemerged he found Wufei laying on his sofa, possibly asleep.

"Hey. You want some coffee or something?"

"Water actually, thanks."

Heero sat a bottle of water on the table in front of Wufei and went over to his workstation, already chugging away at his own bottle. Wufei sat up and opened his water, watching Heero. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Wufei closed his eyes and drank some water, welcoming the cool liquid in his overheated body.

"Come over here and check these out."

Wufei put his water down and joined Heero at his brightly lit workstation where several black and white pictures were laid out. Wufei blinked at the myriad of photos, all of him. He gazed in wonder, as if seeing himself for the first time.

"I'm really happy with how they turned out. I'm hoping….you'll agree to let me shoot you some more."

Heero's voice was soft and it was barely registering in Wufei's fuzzy, alcohol-slowed mind. He looked to the photographer who seemed to be watching him intently.

"Why?'

Heero smiled and leaned in closer, his elbows on the wooden surface.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Heero picked a few pictures and placed them in front of Wufei. "You are a photographer's dream. Your dark features and deep eyes….the way you carry yourself…..you try to hide your emotions, but they're all there….I can see them…the camera sees them."

Wufei kept gazing at the pictures and he just couldn't see what Heero was speaking of. He frowned and shook his head a few times before walking away.

"You're crazy."

Heero shook his head, not wishing to risk an argument with Wufei. The night had been going very well and he didn't want to ruin it. _I'll get through to him someday. I just hope it's sooner rather than later_.

"Is it me, or is it hot in here?"

Heero stifled his laughter and went over to the sofa to see Wufei unbuttoning his shirt one more button with one hand while fanning himself with the other. His cheeks were flushed and he parted his lips, licking them. Heero wanted to remain in control of himself physically, so he decided to indulge his other desire.

"It's you."

Before Wufei could look up a flash filled his eyes and he looked up at Heero, glaring.

"You bastard."

Wufei pushed off the sofa and walked towards the other side of the room, making sure to brush past Heero with a firm shoulder. He looked up and browsed the bookcase, trying to distract himself from the intense heat he was feeling.

Again there was a flash and Wufei growled, turning away from Heero.

"Stop it!"

"I can't help it."

Wufei felt a trickle of sweat run down his back and he unbuttoned his shirt by three more buttons, not thinking of his surroundings. _I should leave. Call a cab. I'm not in the mood….damn! Why is it so hot in here_?!

Wufei made his way back and grabbed his bottle of water, chugging deeply. He ignored the sounds and flashes of Heero's camera, wanting only the cold water. When he was done he saw Heero just staring at him again, camera at his side. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the photographer heading into the kitchen to throw away the empty bottle.

He reached into the fridge to grab another bottle of water when the cool air hit his skin. He closed his eyes and welcomed the relief. But he wasn't getting the full impact because he still had his shirt on. So he reached down and finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall open. He let out a small sigh of relief and would have probably stayed there longer if he hadn't caught the sound of Heero's laughter.

Wufei grabbed a bottle of water and righted himself, letting the door close behind him. He kept his eyes on Heero, like a mouse keeping an eye on the cat stalking it. He moved to behind the breakfast bar and leaned there, elbows and forearms against cool granite.

"You have a sickness, you know that?"

Heero's smile grew and he shrugged.

"It's my job."

Wufei scoffed and took another sip of water. Their eyes remained locked and Wufei's mind tumbled thoughts of escape, sleep, and defeat. Finally he sighed and let his head fall, ebony hair splayed on the countertop. _I know I'm going to regret this_….

"Fine. You have one hour."

"Excuse me?"

Heero could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he fought to remain calm.

Wufei looked up at Heero, chin now resting in his hand, his eyes at half mast.

"I figure I have one hour left in me before I fall asleep. So if you want to take my pict---"

Wufei's words were cutoff with a flash of Heero's camera. Wufei's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What? You said I only had an hour. Don't want to waste this opportunity."

Wufei smiled despite himself to see Heero's eagerness and obvious joy. _He's so passionate about his work. It's good to see him going back to his roots_.

And keeping this thought in mind while letting the alcohol take over, Wufei allowed Heero to take his picture. Thinking this was going to be like last time, Wufei began wandering Heero's apartment as the two exchanged playful barbs. But after awhile, Heero grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him towards the other side of the loft.

Wufei went along, figuring he did agree to let Heero take pictures for an hour. He glanced at a wall clock and frowned. _But when did I agree? Has it been ten minutes? Twenty? Shit, I have no clue_.

His mind occupied with thoughts of time, Wufei didn't notice that Heero had coaxed him out of his unbuttoned shirt until his back hit a rough brick wall. He started and looked behind him, more curious about why he was standing there than why he was shirtless.

He turned to Heero, looking slightly peeved.

"Your time is running out, Heero."

"I still have…" Heero glanced down at his watch and then turned his grin to Wufei. "…thirty-seven minutes."

"Hmph." Wufei crossed his arms and glanced at the clock, counting thirty-seven minutes to find his moment of freedom, but stopped when he heard Heero's laughter.

"Don't go by that clock. It hasn't worked in years. Keeps its own mysterious time."

Wufei turned to Heero, feeling the need to pout. _Who the hell keeps a clock on the wall that doesn't work? Ugh. This sucks. Why did I agree to this_? But seeing Heero's smile and knowing how it felt when inspiration struck, Wufei knew the answer. _I respect the artist's vision. And…I like to see him happy_.

Suddenly Wufei saw Heero's eyes widen and his arms drop to his sides as he stared at Wufei. _Did I just see…._?

"W-what?"

Heero never took his eyes from Wufei as he placed his camera on a nearby table and slowly approached, his expression slowly changing from wonder to an almost predatory smirk.

Wufei watched, confused, as Heero slowly approached him, camera discarded. _Gods, what does he want now? Is he going to do my hair? Jeez, this is more troublesome than I thought_.

"You've been holding out on me, Wufei."

"Hmmm?"

Wufei's mind was still not working fast enough to notice the gleam in Heero's eyes or the hand reaching out for the waistband on his jeans. But suddenly warm fingers were tugging on his jeans and he tried to jerk away but Heero had closed in on him, their bodies pressed together as Heero pinned him against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You have a tattoo."

"I….so what. What does that have to-----"

"I want to see it."

"N-no."

"Yes."

"No. Now get your fingers…" Wufei tried to reach down and pull Heero's hand off his pants but the photographer's grip suddenly tightened and he yanked Wufei forward as he stepped back from the wall.

"I want to see it."

"No. Stop it. Let go, damn it!"

Wufei stopped trying to pry Heero's hand from his pants and instead shoved against Heero's chest hard, dislodging the man enough for Wufei to fall back against the wall again. His chest was heaving and his entire body felt like it was on fire.

"This was why I didn't want to do this!"

Wufei stomped off to grab his discarded shirt and looked at it in wonder as if realizing for the first time that he wasn't wearing it. He shook his head and then reached out, grabbing his jacket, opting to only put his jacket on for speed purposes and by the time he was at the door, putting his shoes on, once again just pocketing his socks for time's sake, Heero was behind him, his voice stern and unapologetic.

"Don't leave, Wufei."

Wufei whirled on the photographer, his anger with himself and Heero being turned on Heero full force, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

"Shut up! I'm through with your games, Heero! I thought I could do this. I thought I could handle being friends with you but…. Why did I think I could ever trust a man who sold his soul to make a few bucks?! I should have listened to Dorothy!"

"Dorothy?"

Heero reached out and grabbed Wufei's arm, yanking him back and turning him around, pushing him against the wall.

"What did Dorothy say? Tell me now."

"She only opened my eyes to the truth."

"What truth?"

"It doesn't matter. Let me go, Heero."

"It does matter. If it keeps you away from me it matters more than anything."

Wufei suddenly heard the panic in Heero's voice instead of anger and he stopped a few seconds, confused. _It's me he's angry about? Not the rumor itself?_

Heero sighed and let his forehead come to rest on Wufei's shoulder, his grip losing its strength.

"Wufei, I……I thought you understood how I felt……"

"What are you talking about?"

Heeero raised his head and kissed Wufei. It was a soft, lingering kiss and when Heero spoke again, Wufei could feel his hot breath on his face.

"I've fallen for you."

Wufei searched the steady steel blue eyes and his heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest it hurt to breathe. _This can't be happening. There's no way that Heero would seriously…….but wasn't this what I was afraid of? Of getting involved with him? Of falling for him myself_?

"I…..can't."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't work, Heero. I can't handle…..your lifestyle."

"Wha--? You've been handling----"

"As your friend. If we were to……I wouldn't be able to handle….you doing business."

"'Doing business'? You're not making any sense."

Wufei sighed and hung his head, not caring that Heero still had him pinned against the wall.

"Heero…..I can't be with someone who….who…."

Heero was normally a very patient man, but for some reason, all his patience was gone and he was left with only a desperate sense of urgency. _What is he so scared of? What the hell could I possibly do that upsets him_? He slammed a fist against the wall right next to Wufei's head in anger and Wufei flinched under the outburst.

"_What,_ Wufei?! What the hell do I do that is so horrible?!"

"I know that you could never be all mine! I've seen the touches, the sly smiles, and I've heard the rumors. I've tried not to judge you, Heero, but there's no way I could accept that role in your life."

"You think….?" Heero backed away, his face full of shock and disbelief. His voice quiet and the hurt he felt was left unchecked. "You really believe that's who I am?"

"Heero, I'm sorry, I've been scared this would happen and I should have just stayed away."

"_You're_ scared? What the hell do you think I am? You're the first person other than….god damn it, Wufei you're the _only_ person I've wanted to be with!" Heero turned his back on Wufei and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, seemingly talking out loud to himself. "So you think I'm some art house whore."

Wufei winced at the statement and the breaking voice, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out to Heero. _This won't work. I knew it from the start. Damn it, why didn't I just stay away from him_?! Wufei looked up and saw Heero was now sitting on his sofa, hands still grasping handfuls of hair as his elbows rested on his knees. Wufei slipped out the door without a sound, the pain in his chest increasing the more distance he put between himself and Heero.

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Sanouske S. Sagara**: Evil? Me? Oh, thank you! You're so sweet!

**Artists**

**Chapter 10**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Heero ignored the insistent rhythm and just kept staring forward at nothing.

BANG BANG BANG

After the echoes subsided, Heero heard Trowa's voice pleading from the other side of the large metal door and so he reluctantly pulled his limp frame from the sofa and shuffled over to the door, shivering from the contact of his bare feet on the wood floor.

He reached down, yanked upwards and revealed a reserved looking brunette. He didn't say anything in greeting, he just turned and went back to the sofa where he curled back into himself.

Trowa had tried to think positively about his inability to reach Heero for the past four days, entertaining ideas of the overworked photographer taking a spur-of-the-moment holiday with a certain novelist, or perhaps he'd gotten a job offer in some exotic locale.

But when Wufei appeared in the café earlier today, his hopes had been crushed. Not only did it mean that Heero was not off having fun with Wufei, but Wufei looked awful. Trowa watched from behind a bookcase as Wufei made his way to the counter, slightly slouched, looking disheveled, and ordered a few pastries before silently shuffling back out the store. As he left, Trowa caught a glimpse of Wufei's face and saw dark circles under his eyes.

It was then that Trowa made plans to go see Heero after work. Trowa sat down on the sofa at Heero's feet and looked at his longtime friend who just lay there, staring forward as if dead.

"Heero…..what happened?"

Trowa sat and waited patiently for his friend to answer, but Heero only blinked.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls. Did I do something to upset you?"

Heero blinked once, slowly, and turned his blank look on Trowa.

"No."

"Then tell me wh---"

"I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Does it look like I'm…..selling myself?"

Trowa frowned, not sure what exactly Heero meant by the question.

"Are you asking me if you've sold out?"

Heero let out a bitter bark of laughter, the first emotion he'd shown since Trowa showed up.

"I already know I did _that_. No, I mean….do I have a reputation of being…a whore?"

"What? Where did this come from?"

"Nothing, never mind. Forget I asked."

"Not a chance. Now tell me what's going on right now."

Heero sighed and knew he had no choice at this point. He could see the concern on Trowa's face and now he was using a stern voice. _He won't let up until I tell him. But maybe I don't have to tell him everything_.

"I guess…..I never bothered to think how it looked because I don't care what others think about me."

"Heero…are you telling me you've slept with those women?"

"No, of course not. They hang on me, slip me their numbers, but I just ignore it."

"But to an outsider, it looks like--"

"Guess so."

Trowa nodded now, putting some of the pieces together. _So someone has accused him of being…..loose and deceitful….someone whose opinion does matter to Heero. And since I know it wasn't me or Quatre…_. Trowa followed Heero's gaze and got his answer. _Why didn't I notice it when I arrived_?

Hanging on the wall was a large black and white photo of Wufei. Heero had told him how good the pictures turned out and Trowa was so grateful to see that sparkle in Heero's eyes again. He hadn't seen him this excited about his work in a very long time. _And now that I've seen one of the pictures, I can see why_.

Trowa turned his attention back to Heero, making sure to keep his voice gentle and even.

"Heero, if you don't care what others think, why are you letting this upset you now?"

Trowa watched Heero carefully. He saw his jaw tighten and his eyelids drop just a little more. His hand, previously curled up under his chin was now gripping a handful of his shirt. _Wufei it is_. Trowa bowed his head slightly, the barest of smiles visible.

"I see. So there is someone other than myself whose opinion matters to you after all."

Heero lifted his head up and attempted a glare but failed miserably and let his head fall back to the sofa.

"Heero, what happened with Wufei?"

"Who said it was Wufei?"

Trowa kept his patient and understanding eyes fixed on his best friend and waited for him to drop the defensiveness. They'd known each other too long and too well for these games and Trowa wasn't about to tolerate them. And Heero saw that as he looked to his friend and he suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Trowa waited, listened as Heero rummaged through his cabinets, cursing a few times before slamming a metal canister on the counter. Trowa looked up to see Heero giving a golden canister a dirty look, as if trying to burn it with his eyes alone.

"What's that?"

"Tea. Take it."

Trowa stood up and went to the counter, opening the tin and inhaling deeply. The scent was strong, spicy, complicated. He closed the tin and pushed it back towards Heero.

"Thank you, but no. This isn't my type. Too strong. Perhaps Wufei would enjoy it."

Heero, having regained enough of himself, glared daggers at Trowa.

"I'm not amused."

"But you are being petulant and rude."

The two remained in their standoff for several minutes before Trowa spoke up again.

"I've cleared my schedule for the whole day. We can do this for as long as you like. Or, you can stop being childish and just tell me what happened."

A few more minutes passed before Heero growled loudly, slamming his hands on the counter, palms flat.

"Damn it, Trowa! Why didn't he come to me and ask?! Why did he wait until I told him….! Shit!"

Heero let his forehead come to rest on the countertop and let out some strangled noise. Trowa reached out and began stroking Heero's head.

"Did he say how he came to his conclusions?"

Trowa's voice was soft and he waited for Heero to answer, knowing he was trying to gather himself. Heero, unbeknownst to everyone except himself and Quatre, was a very emotional person. Unfortunately he was very adept at keeping it hidden, thus giving people the assumption he was cold and uncaring.

"He said….he saw things and….Dorothy said something to him."

"What did he say when you told him he was mistaken?"

"I was too….upset."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"The whole next day."

Heero stood up straight again and took a deep steadying breath before walking over to his worktable. He reached up and grabbed the framed picture of Wufei, slipping it back into the cardboard box it had arrived in a few days ago. He brought it over and leaned it against the counter base in front of Trowa and then grabbed the canister, sliding it until it hit Trowa's hand which was still resting on the countertop.

"Heero…..are you sure--?"

"Just take it. It arrived a couple days after…..just take it and leave."

Trowa wished he could make his best friend's pain go away but he knew the only person who could do that was Wufei. He watched as Heero lay down on his sofa again and curled into himself like a child. He retrieved a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over Heero and brushed away some dirty locks from his face. _Don't worry, Heero. I'll find a way to make you happy again_.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Note**: Trowa is one sly fox.

**Artists**

**Chapter 11**

"Excuse me. Are you Chang Wufei?"

Wufei looked up at the quiet smooth voice to see a very familiar face. He gaped at the tall, lean figure with glittering green eyes and a soft smile who was hugging a book to his chest.

"Y-yes. Aren't you…?"

Wufei began to point to the picture across the room as the man sat down across from him.

"Yes, my name is Trowa Barton and I'm one of the owners here. It's nice to meet you, finally."

"'Finally'?"

"Heero has mentioned you several times."

Wufei's face became crimson at the mention of Heero's name and he hung his head to stare at the book in his lap.

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you. And get your autograph of course."

Wufei scoffed and looked up to see Trowa with that same, subtle smile aimed at him. _He's the same in real life as in that picture._ _That's Heero's true talent. Showing the real power and emotion of people_.

"Is that the book you want me to sign?"

Trowa's smile twitched and he stood up.

"Would you care to join me for some tea?"

Wufei followed Trowa silently to the back of the store and through a door marked "Employees Only". There he found himself in a narrow hallway which emptied into someone's personal kitchen.

"Have a seat."

Wufei sat down on the bench that circled a table in a cozy, sunny corner with a hanging plant above that was peppered with small pink blooms. He watched as Trowa filled a kettle and put it on the stove and then took out several canisters of tea.

"I have a new blend I'd like to get your opinion on. Do you mind?"

"N-no."

Wufei looked around the kitchen and saw that it belonged to a true chef. There were pans hanging from a rack over an island that contained a double burner stove and stainless steel countertop. There was a double oven and a massive stainless steel refrigerator. But despite the coldness and efficiency of the kitchen itself, it was warm and inviting with warm colors and flowers. _Just like Trowa. Is this his house, or is he just the chef here_?

Wufei had always enjoyed the limited and eclectic menu the bookstore café offered, oftentimes taking home additional treats for lunch the next day.

"So how have you been, Wufei?"

Wufei blinked a few times at the direct and personal question from the man he just met who was sitting across from him, hands folded on the table, that smile effusing kindness.

"I…..fine." Wufei cleared his throat and straightened his back. "I'm sorry, but…..we've just met. Why would you ask me how I've been as if we're old friends?"

"I apologize. It's just that Heero has spoken of you so much that I feel like I do know you."

"I see. Well…..if you've spoken to Heero in the last month or so he undoubtedly told you that we are no longer speaking."

"Yes, well, unfortunately he's not really speaking to anyone at the moment. He's been miserable and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping, and so when I saw you sitting in the store, I thought I could get some answers from you."

"What makes you think I know anything?"

Trowa's eyes became hard and they narrowed almost imperceptibly but Wufei caught it and the silent accusation behind it. _How much did Heero tell him? Does he know what I said_?

Trowa cleared his throat and he transformed back to his gentle self.

"Apparently he's having a hard time getting out of the book deal."

"Why would he want to get out of the book deal?"

"Didn't you know? He also cancelled his show last week."

The tea kettle sounded and Trowa stood up to make their tea, still talking.

"I'm worried about him. The last time I saw him he was scruffy and rather unkempt looking and very….unresponsive."

Trowa returned to the table with two steaming cups of tea, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know what happened between you two but it had to be something very big and very bad for Heero to be acting this way." Trowa looked up and met the wide onyx eyes. "Please, Wufei, I want to help my friend."

Wufei bowed his head and blew on his tea, stalling as he gathered his thoughts. It was obvious that Heero and Trowa were very close friends and shared what was happening in their lives. _Did Heero tell him that he loves me? If he knew about me before, why hasn't he approached me until now? Why now when everything has gone to pieces_?

"I'm sorry, Trowa."

Wufei took a tentative sip of his tea and closed his eyes as the spicy blend filled his mouth with a myriad of flavors, all blending to perfection to leave a fruity, spicy taste in his mouth.

"It wouldn't have worked between us."

"So he is in love with you. But you're not in love with him?"

"I can't be what he needs me to be and he can't give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

Wufei looked up and met the steady green eyes aimed at him, feeling a calmness and openness he didn't expect.

"I want all of him."

Trowa smiled and took a sip of his tea, his brows furrowing briefly as the strong, hot liquid hit his tongue. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes as they drank their tea and when Wufei was looking at less than half a cup he spoke again.

"This is a wonderful blend by the way. Is it new to the menu?"

"Not yet. I'm actually holding it for a friend but if he doesn't come for it soon I'm afraid I'll have to share it with our customers."

"Well let me know and I'll buy all of it from you. This has got to be some of the best tea I've ever had."

"I thought you might like it."

Wufei had no idea how Trowa could know what kind of tea he liked even if Heero did talk about him, but he let it slide, not wishing to bring up the topic of Heero again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You said you would give me your autograph. I'll be right back."

Trowa excused himself and Wufei sat and enjoyed the rest of his tea, savoring the complex taste in the comfortable surroundings. Trowa quickly returned with a large thin cardboard box. He leaned it towards Wufei who took hold of it while Trowa cleared the table. Then he opened the box and pulled out a large framed picture, laying it out on the table.

"What's this?"

"Heero gave it to me and I'm going to hang it in the café. I'd appreciate it if you would sign it"

Wufei stared dumbfounded at a museum quality black and white photograph of himself. He was standing against a brick wall barefoot, wearing jeans and a light colored form fitting t-shirt, peeking out from behind one of his own books with a mischievous smile curving his lips.

"Why did he….?"

"He'd already had it framed and hanging on his wall. But the last time I came over he just kept staring at it and finally he stood up, handed it to me and told me to leave. And since he doesn't come into the café, I figured it would be safe to hang it here. After all, it would be a shame to hide such a picture. Don't you agree?"

"You….can't have this."

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"Heero gave it to me."

"I don't care. It's a picture of me and I have rights to it."

Trowa could see Wufei's anger building and he suppressed his smile.

"You can't have it."

Wufei stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and fishing out all the bills. He tossed them on a nearby counter and Trowa could see there was easily over one hundred dollars lying there.

"There. Now give me the photograph."

Trowa saw the hard onyx eyes becoming watery and Wufei's body was trembling. _Good, I think I got my message across. Now hopefully he'll go see Heero. Neither of them can go on like this_.

Trowa bowed his head and stepped away from the table as he gestured to the picture. Wufei placed the photograph back in the box, taking care not to damage it, and gave Trowa a curt bow before leaving.

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Artists**

**Chapter 12**

KNOCK KNOCK

Heero looked up from his hunched over position at his worktable. _Did I just hear a knock_? He strained his ears to pick out sounds over the music he had playing, but heard nothing that sounded like a knock and so bent over again, peering through his viewer, looking for minuscule imperfections in the photos laid out before him. For the past hour he'd been trying to get himself focused on critiquing the photos, but they all looked the same to him: uninspired.

KNOCK KNOCK

Heero looked up, certain this time he'd heard a knock at his door. He reached for the remote and lowered the volume of the music as he walked for the door. _I have no idea what time it is, but I know it's kinda late. I don't remember Trowa saying anything about stopping by. Then again, I don't remember much of the past month or so. Not since_….

Heero peered through the spy hole and froze when he saw a familiar figure standing on the other side of the door. Heero yanked the door open in shock and just stared at the man before him. _Is he real_?

Heero took in the unexpected sight of the man in the hallway. Shiny ebony hair was plastered to his scalp and face, soaked, like the rest of him, from the steady rain that had been falling for the past two days. He could see Wufei's chest heaving and his rosy cheeks, obviously from exertion, but the rest of his skin, normally honey-colored and smooth, was pale and beginning to look pruned from extended exposure to the rain.

_This can't be him…._

"H-Heero, I…."

Heero frowned. The voice wasn't right either. The confident timbre was gone, leaving a fearful, quiet whisper, tinged with a quake.

"I'm s-sorry I hurt you."

Wufei was hoping that Heero would start showing some sort of reaction to his arrival, but so far the brunette had just stood there, staring. He didn't look excited, angry, or anything other than a little shocked. Wufei hugged himself tightly in an effort to quell his shaking, but he was too wet and cold and nervous.

"I shouldn't have…..I'm sorry I d-didn't believe in you." Wufei bowed his head, no longer able to face the unreadable expression on Heero's face. "Heero….I want….can w-we…..be together?"

Wufei was becoming more and more panicked at Heero's lack of response as the seconds ticked by. _Am I making a total fool of myself? Has he moved on_? Wufei raised his head and reached out a shaking hand, and as soon as cold fingertips touched his cheek, Heero snapped out of his shock with a small jerk and gasp.

"D-do you forgive me, Heero? Will you give me…..another chance?"

The touch to his face had brought him out of his shock, but still Heero had no idea of what to do or say. He saw Wufei, and yet didn't see him. And he heard Wufei's muttered, hesitant words. _But that's not him. He never looks or sounds so small or…weak. That's not him. Maybe I fell asleep on the sofa again_.

Wufei could see Heero's mind finally working behind the cerulean eyes, but since he made no attempt to say or do anything, Wufei bowed his head and walked away, unwilling to humiliate himself any further. _I thought….Trowa said he was miserable. Like me. Could he have been playing a cruel joke? No….that doesn't seem to fit his character. So then I guess this means he's over me. I'm so stupid. So very stupid_.

"Wu….fei?"

Wufei's retreat halted when he heard the uncertain voice float down the hallway. He slowly turned around to see Heero looking confused and fearful. He had stepped out into the hallway, but kept a tight grip on the doorframe as if it were his lifeline.

"You're really here?"

Wufei took a tentative step forward and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Heero. You…" Three more steps and Wufei was standing close to Heero now, only five feet or so away. "….you have every right to hate me."

"Shut up."

Wufei stopped at the harsh command. Heero let go of the doorframe and took a step towards him, and as much as Wufei wanted to retreat, he found himself rooted to the floor. Heero's eyes roamed over all of him: his hair, face, torso, everything, as if studying a subject for his latest photographic endeavor.

Finally he reached out and caressed Wufei's cheek, running his thumb across Wufei's cheekbone, wiping away tears or rain, he really wasn't sure.

"You're soaking wet."

The voice was quiet, almost as if meant to remain an unspoken thought.

"There was a traffic jam. I just got out of the cab and ran the rest of the way."

Wufei suddenly felt embarrassed for having done something so rash and foolish and he looked to his side, feeling the warmth in his cheeks that didn't help warm his body at all.

"For me?"

Wufei closed his eyes and sighed before turning to face Heero again.

"Yes. For you."

Heero let his hand fall away from Wufei's cheek, entwining his fingers with Wufei's instead and pulling gently as he started walking back towards his apartment.

"Come on. You're going to catch a cold."

Wufei allowed himself to be pulled into Heero's loft and led to the bathroom where he discarded his wet clothes and put on a thick terry robe Heero gave him. He came out of the bathroom to find Heero waiting for him in the hallway. Heero pulled Wufei into his arms and hugged him close, rubbing Wufei's arms and back, anything to get his body warmed up again.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Sorry for the robe, but I haven't done laundry in awhile."

"It's fine."

Heero and Wufei offered shy smiles to one another, but neither moved for a moment or two. Then Heero let go of Wufei and headed out to the living room. Wufei followed him into the main room where he sat down on the sofa and pulled the blanket to him for extra warmth while Heero headed into the kitchen.

Heero opened and closed a few cabinets, looking for something warm for Wufei to drink. _I think I still have some instant soup mix_. He stood at the counter and just gazed at Wufei who was sitting on his sofa hugging the blanket around himself for warmth. He smiled at the vision until Wufei met his gaze and then Heero's smile fell. He saw sadness in the normally sparkling eyes.

Unsure of whether or not he should say something at this point, Heero turned around to prepare some hot water.

As Heero reached in the cabinet for the mug he kept on hand for when Trowa visited he was shocked to see a few tea bags already in the mug. _How did these get here? Did Trowa leave them here himself for the next time he visits_? Heero shrugged and placed a bag in the mug and reached for the hot water. As he poured the water a strong aroma filled his nostrils and realization dawned on him. _This is the tea I bought for Wufei. Why did he bring this back to me_?

Heero handed Wufei the steaming cup and sat back to watch the ebony haired man gently blow on his drink before taking a tentative sip. It didn't matter what Wufei was doing, Heero always wanted to watch him. He was completely fascinated by everything the man did, how he moved, the expressions on his face….everything about Chang Wufei was intriguing to him. _And now I get to see if I was right about the tea_.

As Wufei brought the cup up to his mouth to cool the tea a familiar scent tickled his nose and after a few cooling blows on the dark brew he took his first sip and his suspicions were confirmed. He furrowed his brows and looked at Heero.

"Where did you get this tea?"

"I ordered it, why? Do you like it?"

"Where did you order it from?"

Heero's excitement in finding out whether he'd chosen the proper tea for Wufei was fading as the ebony haired man questioned him, almost sounding like an interrogator.

"An editor at _Flash Magazine_. She offered to order me anything I wanted from her distributor in India. Apparently her father has a huge operation over there."

"Liar. You got this from Trowa."

"Trowa? How do you know about that? When did you speak to him?"

"So you admit it. You just lied."

"No. I didn't. Now tell when you spoke to Trowa. What did he say?"

Wufei put the cup down and stomped back towards the bathroom to retrieve his drying clothes. Heero was fast on his trail and before he could even make it to the bathroom Heero caught his arm and whirled him around.

"Stop!"

"Let go!"

"No! Now calm down and tell me what you were doing talking to Trowa."

Wufei glared at Heero and wasn't going to answer but then Trowa's voice floated into his head and he lost his anger. _"I'm actually holding it for a friend…."_

"You're the friend."

"What?"

"Trowa said he was holding the tea for a friend. Why was he holding tea that you bought?"

Heero let go of Wufei's arm and took a step back as he let his body come to a thumping stop against the opposite wall. He sighed and kept his gaze downward, his cheeks becoming red.

"I bought it for you. But by the time it arrived…..I just gave it to Trowa instead."

Wufei followed Heero's example and leaned back against the hallway wall and sighed. _He ordered special tea for me. He hates tea. But if he gave it all to Trowa…._

"So why do you still have some if you gave it to Trowa?"

"I found a few bags I must have missed." _Damn you, Trowa_. "So…" Heero looked up at Wufei, his voice still soft. "Why were you talking with Trowa? I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We don't. Didn't. He approached me at the café about a week ago and we had some tea."

_A week ago? So that bastard came here and left the tea bags here on purpose? What made him think Wufei was going to show up here? What the hell happened?!_

"What did you talk about?"

"He, uh, told me that you cancelled your show and that you didn't want to do the book anymore."

Heero's head shot up and wide blue eyes stared at Wufei.

"Why would you do that, Heero? I thought you wanted to get back to your own style again."

Heero pushed off the wall and closed the distance between him and Wufei, stopping only when their bodies just started to touch. He reached up and caressed Wufei's cheek, his eyes following the gesture and marveling at the rosy tint that his touch brought forth.

"I….lost my inspiration. But now I have it back….I have _you_."

Wufei couldn't say anything. He just gazed at Heero who seemed lost in his own world. The steel blue eyes roamed over his face, hair, ears, neck. Finally he found them staring back at him and he felt a jolt within his chest. Without thinking, Wufei leaned forward and kissed Heero. It was a warm, confident kiss and he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Heero's neck.

Heero responded immediately, his strong arms wrapping around Wufei's waist and pulling their bodies flush. And there they stayed for a few minutes, Heero eventually backing Wufei up against the wall and kissing him thoroughly, to the point of breathlessness. When he pulled back, Heero rested his forehead against Wufei's, his voice a soft panting.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Wufei swallowed his immediate response and thought about it a few moments. He'd wanted to take things slowly but now that he was in Heero's arms, his body was screaming for more. _What should I do? It's not like my attraction to him is sudden and I already know he cares for me. So why am I hesitating_?

"It's ok. You can say 'no'. I understand."

"No." Wufei's head jerked back. "I mean, yes." Heero stared at Wufei, amused at the flustered man. Wufei took a deep breath and smiled at Heero. "I want to stay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei tried not to wiggle out from under the ticklish sensation of Heero tracing along the tattoo at the small of his back that trailed down to just above his ass, but the flesh was so sensitive he couldn't help a few little squirms here and there, much to Heero's delight.

"You don't strike me as the tattoo type. What made you get two?"

Wufei closed his eyes and saw the ghostly image of a smiling face with big amethyst eyes and a warm smile. He heard the husky voice tell him how sexy the tattoo looked and he buried his face in the pillow.

"Wufei? Hey, c'mon. Tell me."

Wufei lifted his head from the pillow and he flipped over to lay on his back and face Heero, exposing the other tattoo around his bellybutton that trailed down to his pelvis. The one that had originally peaked Heero's interest.

"I didn't get them for me. They were a gift for someone."

Heero heard the sadness in Wufei's voice and he slid back up from his position at Wufei's waist so he was now hovering over Wufei's head. He gazed into the deep black eyes and ran a fingertip along Wufei's jaw line, his voice soft.

"They're a beautiful gift. You must have loved him very much."

"Yes, I did."

Heero could see the black eyes getting watery and he leaned down, giving Wufei a tender kiss, then speaking against the soft lips.

"Tell me, please."

Wufei quietly sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to tell Heero, but not sure he could do it while looking into his eyes.

"His name was Duo. We met in high school and by the end of our first year in college we were lovers. He was….beautiful and….so full of life."

Heero saw the silent tears break free of Wufei's closed eyelids and as much as he wanted to brush the wet tracks away, he didn't want to disturb Wufei's trance. _I want to know everything about him and I know he's a private man. Maybe this is why he's so closed off. I have to know…._

"Almost two years ago he was hit by a drunk driver while walking back home with dinner. I remember being so mad at him for taking so long. But when someone knocked on the door, I knew. Somehow I knew that something had happened to him."

Wufei started to turn away but Heero firmly guided him the other way and held him tight as Wufei trembled within his arms, mumbling.

"I know I scared Sally, but….I didn't know what to do with myself. Duo was…..my life."

Heero just held Wufei tight and stroked his unbound hair, wishing he could make the pain go away. But he finally understood so much more about Wufei and it made his love for him even stronger. _I want to show him it's ok to love again_.

_To be continued…._

_**I LOVE this last scene between Wufei and Heero. It was one of the earliest scenes I wrote to build the story around.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

_**I just didn't want to leave that Trowa café story thread (albeit a thin thread) hanging out there.**_

**Artists**

**Chapter 13**

Heero felt as if everything were new again. Finally connecting with Wufei seemed to have cleared the haze that had formed around him and now the world seemed brighter and smells were richer and there was nothing better than being able to touch Wufei.

After secluding themselves in Heero's apartment for three days, Wufei had convinced Heero to leave and go outside to get some fresh air and pick up some food. They had been wandering the streets for at least two hours already, still trying to decide what kind of food they were in the mood for, and getting distracted by various shops and people watching.

"Oh, I know."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

Heero was more than happy to let Wufei lead him around the city as long as he kept the same firm grip on his hand. The pair walked another five blocks, not really saying much, just enjoying the city and each other's company.

But as soon as they turned the corner, Heero wished he'd been paying better attention to where Wufei was taking him. _Oh no. I can't_.

Just as Wufei opened the door, Heero pulled out of his grasp and took several steps away from the establishment.

"Heero?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

Wufei frowned, wondering why Heero could say such a thing and then it dawned on him and he chuckled.

"I promise I'm only going in for some pastries. I won't go browsing the book section for hours."

Wufei reached out for Heero's hand but it was pulled away.

"No, I'll just stay out here. You go get your pastries."

Wufei frowned as Heero offered a weak smile and even though he knew something was going on Heero was not telling him, Wufei decided it was better left for another time. So he turned on his heels and entered the store. He walked right up to the counter and perused the pastries, not aware of who was approaching.

"They don't look that bad, do they?"

Wufei looked up to see Trowa standing behind the counter, a small smile curving his lips.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at the pastries as if they've offended you. Something wrong?"

"Oh…no, sorry. Heero's just acting weird."

Trowa chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, he does that from time to time. It's the artist in him."

"Hmph. I have no idea what artistic tendencies would keep him from coming in here."

Wufei had more or less mumbled the words to himself but Trowa heard them loud and clear, and he looked outside and caught a mop of brown hair pacing the sidewalk.

"Excuse me."

Wufei really wasn't paying attention to Trowa, lost in his own thoughts about Heero and which pastries he should get, to notice Trowa come out from behind the counter and head straight out the door.

Heero looked up at the sound of the bells jingling, expecting to see Wufei, not an angry Trowa.

"H-hey."

Trowa just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, his one visible green eye glaring at Heero.

"Look, we've already disc---"

Trowa turned his back and walked back into the store, leaving Heero standing there wondering of he'd finally pissed off his best friend enough to be discarded. _Shit_.

But suddenly Trowa reappeared with a large book in his hands and he held it out for inspection. Heero was leery to approach the man at first, knowing that to get Trowa angry was to poke the lion with a stick, but he did finally reach out and take the book, opening it to the pages marked by the ribbon marker.

His eyes scanned the long list of numbers and dates and notes and when he got down to the bottom he saw a number. He looked up at Trowa, silently questioning the man what it all meant. He had an idea, but he wasn't certain.

"It means we don't need your money anymore. So stop feeling obligated and start being my friend again."

And with that, Trowa took the book and headed back in the store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei had been watching the exchange from the window after he noticed Trowa walk in and back out again. He had no idea what was said but he knew it was something very big. By the time Trowa returned from the back room again the young girl behind the counter was handing Wufei his box of pasties.

"So you managed to find something to your liking?"

Wufei smiled and bowed his head.

"The only trouble I've ever had with the food here is deciding what to eat."

Trowa walked Wufei to the door and they both looked out at Heero who was still staring at the storefront. Wufei noted Trowa's frown and then he turned his attention back to Heero.

"Why won't he come in here?"

"Because he's a stubborn, prideful, generous friend."

Trowa turned to Wufei and offered a sad smile.

"Enjoy the pastries, and see if you can talk some sense into him. He seems to like you."

Both men quietly chuckled and Trowa stepped aside, watching Wufei walk out and link his arm with Heero's, the pair walking down the sidewalk. He smiled to see his best friend so happy. _It's about time_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei felt the guilt twisting his insides and he looked down at the pastry he'd just started eating and pushed the plate away_. He was doing it for Trowa all along. Why didn't he ever tell me_? But really, Wufei knew the answer to that question. Because Heero had felt his own sense of guilt and he didn't want Wufei to know what had happened. Never mind that it really hadn't been his fault. He felt responsible for his friend. His very dear friend…..

"You were….more than friends, weren't you?"

Heero just shook his head and slowly a sad smile showed.

"No. Trowa and Quatre have been together for what seems like forever. He and I…..I don't know." Heero shrugged and looked up to Wufei. "We would have never worked out."

"And why's that?"

"There's no spark. But when I look at you…" Heero fell to his knees from the sofa and scooted over until he was nestled between Wufei's thighs, leaning his body in as much as possible, his lips barely touching Wufei's. "…..I feel like I can't breathe and that if I don't touch you or get as close to you as possible, I'll die."

"Y-you shouldn't….say…..such things."

Heero heard the fear in Wufei's voice and knew he was thinking of Duo, so he didn't give him anymore time to dwell on the past. He kissed Wufei fiercely, wrapping strong arms around the writer and pulling him in close, until it seemed like they would press themselves into one being.

"It's ok, Wufei. Let me love you."

_The end is near. Can you feel it?_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Just letting the demons play.

**Note**: As witnessed by this quickie epilogue, I have no talent whatsoever for poetry. However, that doesn't stop me from torturing you with some. This little piece of something popped into my head one night while reading stories with my daughter and viola! Instant, bad poetry, just add cringing and groans.

**Artists**

**Epilogue**

Heero saw a little lamb

His fleece as dark as night

All he wanted was a friend

But the lamb ran away in fright

"I just want to hug you", said Heero

Pleading his case on his knees

But the little lamb just glared at him.

"Why can't you leave me be?"

"I think you're beautiful and kind

And want you by my side."

"Well I think you are bad", said the little lamb

And off he went to hide.

So there Heero sat, sad and lonely

His heart as cold as snow

"My little lamb has believed the lies

"So I guess that I will go."

Wufei sat there and stared at the piece of crumpled notebook paper that he'd found between the sofa cushions while searching for the TV remote. He'd read the scribbled poem over and over again, able to recite it from heart by now. _He must have written this when I_….

_**But the lamb ran away in fright**_

It had been almost a year since Wufei had accused Heero of selling himself as well as his photographs.

"_**Well I think you are bad", said the little lamb **_

_**And off he went to hide.**_

Thanks to Trowa, Wufei had been forced to admit how much Heero meant to him and that he didn't want to be away from him. Wufei looked up to the large framed photograph of himself hanging on the wall and smiled, even as a dull ache throbbed in his chest.

"I was such a fool."

The sound of keys and locks tumbling brought Wufei out of his reverie and he stood up, quickly pocketing the piece of paper. He met Heero at the door and practically knocked the photographer off his feet as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and let his body's full weight fall against Heero as he kissed him deeply.

When Heero regained his balance, he returned the kiss and the passion, not really caring the reason and willing to give as much as he received. Finally Wufei had to pull back to breathe and he gazed into Heero's eyes, smiling.

"Wow. I missed you too."

Wufei chuckled.

"I love you, Heero. But don't ever quit your day job."

**End.**

_**I would like to thank everyone who made it to the end. Whew! **_


End file.
